The Kururugi Family
by Piyohpan
Summary: A au where Suzaku and Lelouch get married and have a family together. It's just a bunch of cute family moments because that's adorable (it's suzalulu with mpreg)
1. Chapter 1: The night routine

Chapter 1 The night routine

The whole house was silent and darkness had overtaken the home. From a distance the noise of small feet hitting the wooden floor was heard. As the cause of this noise quietly opened a nearby door, it made its way to the sleeping bodies on the bed. It stopped right in front of a particular person, a pale, black haired man with a feminine appearance. "Mama… " the words were silent but with those words and small tug of the male's arm, it had made the sleeping form move. But sadly this did not wake him up, the boy was saddened by this and decided to try again, but no luck. So he went to the other side of the bed and reached a second male, who was more tan than the other. He was also more muscular in appearance. "Daddy…" He said as he tugged on the man's arm as well. This though did wake him up and he quickly looked to see what had touched him. "Lulu…*yawn* what are u doing here?" He said as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. The male could only stare confused as to why their son was there. The boy that had a similar appearance to the mother spoke,"Daddy! I'm scared… of sleeping in my room… Can i sleep with you and mama?"

"Oh yeah of course, come here" with one arm the larger male scooped up his son and place him in between the two males. "Why didn't you wake up your mother? lulu *yawn* instead of me?" The little boy barely able to keep his eyes open responded, "because mama wouldn't wake up…" The older male laughed at this, lelouch was extremely tired after he had played soccer with the boys that afternoon. Suzaku made fun of him for not being able to play and that only encouraged him more to join. Lelouch isn't very athletic like his husband so he gets tired very fast. But from the giggles of the two boys this seemed to have awaken the older male. "S-suzaku…" They both looked at the waking form in front of them. "Mama!" Lulu shrieked as he hugged his mother. "Lulu, when did you get here?"

"I was scared mama…" The little boy said almost crying. "It's okay sweetie" lelouch said as he hugged the little boy in front of him. "Now go to sleep tomorrow we have another busy *yawn* day"

"Okay…" Responded the small boy as he closed his eyes and quietly fell asleep with the warmth of his mother. "Lulu…" A soft voice was heard from the door again. It was another small boy a bit taller and had a similar appearance to his father. The small boy rubbed his face as he held onto a small bear. "Come here suzu, your brothers right here" said the chocolate haired male since the other two were already asleep. The small curls bounced up and down as the boy ran to his father. He laid next to the smaller boy and his father. Hugging his bear close he fell asleep as well. and the house was once again silent.

**Aaaaaah my first suzalulu fanfic… Im so nervous about posting this. I hope u guys like it. I really wanted to do a family one because suzaku and lelouch would be awesome parents and you don't find this kinds of fanfics a lot so its sad. Make sure to leave a review I would love to hear what you guys think of this, I'll continue it don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2: The trip

Chapter 2 The Trip

"Mama wake up!" Yelled a green eyed boy. The male underneath him yawn and pulled the covers up more not wanting to get up. "Mama is tired Suzu" Responded back the dark haired boy. Just then the other older male walked in the room and looked at the three people in front of him, "Your mother isn't up yet, huh?"  
"Nope!" Yelled Suzu.  
"Here I'll help wake him up" Suzaku said with a devilish smile.  
He approached the sleeping male and started to tickle him. The other two boys saw this and started to do the same. Lelouch suddenly woke up laughing and yelling for them to stop. "Yay! Mama is up" shrieked Suzu.  
"Yes i'm up" Lelouch said as he tried to stop laughing. He soon looked at his husband who was now sitting next to him. "Im guessing this was your idea Suzaku"  
"Maybeeeeee" laughed Suzaku.  
They all soon got off the bed and started to get dress for their busy day today. Lelouch changed first before he went to help the boys with theirs.

"Mama are we really going to see bears today!?" Asked a curious brunette.  
"Yup" Lelouch said with a grin after hearing his son's excitement.  
"Mama i don't want to see the bears, they're scary..." Said the small boy as he sat on his bed hugging his feet.  
"Is this why you were scared last night?" Lelouch asked as he walked over to the small boy and planted a kiss on top of his head.  
"Ye-" he was quickly interrupted as their father walked in and yelled "ROAR! Who are this two little boys i see? they look so delicious to eat " Suzu ran towards his father and started to attack Suzaku. Lelouch laughed softly at the sight of his husband and son playing. But soon their laughs were interrupted by a sudden cry. Suzaku and lelouch turned towards the noise quickly. The sight they saw, was their younger son of the pair covered with tears all over his face. "Lulu, what's wrong?" Lelouch asked as he went to hug his son. Suzaku's heart started to ache at the sound of his son's cries and started to walk over to his son as well. "I... I don't want to go... I-I'm scared of the bears they're going to eat me" Lulu sobbed in between of each word and only seemed to cry more as he spoke. "Aw, its okay Lulu they won't eat you... I'm sorry for scaring you" Suzaku said as he rubbed the back of the boy to relax him. "R-really?" Sobbed Lulu.  
"Yup, oh now I know what would make the bears leave you alone" Lelouch got up and headed to his room only to come out with a cute bear suit in his hand. "This will make the bears stay away from." The male soon started to put on the bear onesie on the young boy. "Kyaaaaa Lulu you look so cute! MAMA I want one too! I want to be a bear like lulu!" Suzu being a fan of bears and animals started to jump up and down at the thought of wearing one.  
"Of course Suzu" Lelouch said with a gentle smile. Lelouch went to the other room again and came back with another one. Lelouch had made this for his sons a few days ago, so they could be worn on their outing today. The onesies were brown and had a zipper in the side to allow them to take them off when they felt hot. They had a hood attached to it with two little ears on the top. In the back a small tail and their name was placed there. "Look Lulu! Now we're both bears!" Suzu said as he jumped on the bed to hug his brother. "What happened to my sons... Hmmm where is Lulu and Suzu? all i see are two small bears here" Suzaku questioned as he saw his two adorable boys.  
"Dad we're right her" Suzu shouted as he went to hug his father. Suzaku fell back on the bed and started to laugh at the tickles his son sent him. Lulu looked at them and started to do the same action his brother was doing. This only made lelouch start laughing at the sight of the three. Just then the boys stopped and Suzaku stared at Lelouch. Another idea went in his head. "Well I guess since you two are bears now then I'll have to steal your mother now." Lelouch stared at Suzaku and gave him a confused look but before he could speak Suzaku carried him with one arm and started to run away. "S-suzaku! Put me down this instance!" Lelouch cried as he felt Suzaku's hand on his butt. "Lelouch you're such a party pooper..." Suzaku said with a frown as he put lelouch down from his shoulder. "Mama we got you!" Screamed Lulu as he grabbed on to his mother's leg. Suzu grabbed the other and started to hold on tightly not wanting to let go. "Oh you two we have to get going soon, no more playing around. Come and eat something before we go. You too Suzaku." Lelouch responded as he looked at the time. As the three ate breakfast lelouch started to pack their lunches and drinks in the extra bag. He also packed extra clothes for everyone just in case something happened. Right when he finished everyone had already finished eating. "Suzu you have some food on your face" Lelouch said as he started to wipe it off. Just then lelouch looked over at Suzaku, "Suzaku you also have something on your face." He started to wipe the older male's face, and with a toothily grin Suzaku kissed lelouch soon after. "S-suzaku!" Shrieked the older male. "I love you" responded Suzaku. "C-come on let's get going" lelouch said with a blush on his face.

The family had put everything in the car and were finally ready to leave. Suzaku drove them all the way there and Lelouch helped him with directions. The twins in the back sat and talked amongst one another until the car ride had overcome them with sleep. When they finally arrived at the Zoo, Lelouch looked back to share the excitement with the twins but was greeted by sleeping forms, "Suzu, lulu wake up we're here." Lelouch said softly. The boys woke up from the sound of their mother and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Suzu was the first to become aware of his surroundings and started to jump up and down with excitement. Lulu was having trouble waking up completely but soon smiled as well. Suzaku parked the van and soon opened the door for his sons. Two little bears soon came out and waited next to their father for their mother to come over. Lelouch carried the bag on one shoulder as he started to walk with the boys to the main entrance. Once inside the zoo the boys could barely contain themselves, they both started to jump around their father's legs. Lelouch took out the video camera out of the bag and started to film what was happening.

"Where should we head to first guys?" Suzaku asked the little boys in front of him.

"I want to go over there first" Lulu pointed to the nearby building where the butterflies are kept. "Oh that looks like a beautiful place" Lelouch remarked. Suzu was about to start running towards the building, but was quickly stopped by suzaku's hand on his wrist. "Suzu don't run ahead we don't want to lose you."

Suzu stared at his father's face and slightly nodded.

"Daddy can you carry me?" asked Lulu as he extended his arms at his father. Suzaku picked up his son and Lelouch grabbed his other son's hand. As they walked in the butterfly building, they were quickly greeted by butterflies all over the room. "Kyaaaaa, mama I want to catch one!" Suzu screamed. "No Suzu you can't catch them, you have to let them fly. They don't want to be caught." Lelouch replied with concern, he didn't want suzu to kill the butterflies once he caught them. "Ah look there's a butterfly on dad" Suzu pointed out laughing. Lelouch looked to his side and there he saw Suzaku with a butterfly right on his nose. Lelouch pointed the camera at Suzaku's face and tried to take a picture. Just when he did Suzaku sneezed and the butterfly flew off his face. Everyone started to laugh soon after. They finally made it out the building and started to walk around more areas. Seeing more animals of all shapes. Lulu and Suzu held hands as they walked around in their bear onsies. Hours had passed and the sun started to slowly go down, soon everyone's stomach was grumbling and they decided to sit under a tree to start eating the meals Lelouch packed. "Here Suzu and Lulu this is for you two" Lelouch said as he handed two containers to them. They opened it and started to eat what their mother had packed.

"Mama this is really good." Said the small black haired boy.

"Lelouuuuuch can you feed me?" Suzaku whined as lelouch was about to hand him his meal. "Suzaku honestly you act more like a child than your own kids." Lelouch said as he handed Suzaku a spoonful of food to his mouth. Suzaku chewed on it and grinned. Then he slowly leaned over and planted a kiss on lelouch's lips. Lelouch could taste what Suzaku had just eaten. They finished eating after chatting as well, and placed everything away in the bag.

"Well we have one more place we can go before we leave." Lelouch stated as he got up from the ground, dusting off any dirt from his pants.

"Let's go see the bears!" Suzu yelled as he started running in front of everyone. "Hey Suzu! WAIT!" Shouted Suzaku as he ran after their son. Lelouch grabbed Lulu's hand and tried to fast pace to where he saw his husband and son. "Suzaku did you get him?" Lelouch panted between his words. "I did, thank goodness" Suzaku responded.

"Suzu! What did we tell you about running away like that! Don't you ever do that again!" Lelouch roared.

"But i wanted to see the bears, look" said suzu as he pointed to the bears. Lelouch sighed as he was about to speak but then heard their boy's screams of joy.

"Look mama the bears have tiny bears!" Lulu shrieked. "They're called cubs, lulu" Lelouch responded as he put one hand on his son's head. "They look like our family, ah look there's their mama and daddy." Suzu said. Suzaku nodded in agreement to his son's words. The sun started to set almost completely and they knew it was time to go home, it was a busy day for all of them. As they walked to the exit Lulu and Suzu started to rub their eyes trying to keep them from closing. Lelouch carried suzu while suzaku carried lulu. Once they were in their parent's arms they immediately fell asleep. Their soft snores were soon heard and suzaku and lelouch stared at one another with a grin after hearing their sons. As they placed the boys in their seats and closed the doors, suzaku started to turn on the van. He paused and turned his attention towards lelouch. "L-lelouch... You make me the happiest man on earth" he said as he touched lelouch's face softly. "Suzaku what are you talk about silly?"  
"You gave me this lovely family it's everything I could ever ask for and more, thank you" a kiss was soon placed on lelouch's lips and he could feel the warm of suzaku through his body. "Mmmmm Suzaku" Lelouch purred. They soon departed from their kiss and just stared at one another, not with lust but with a heartwarming love in their eyes. "You're also the reason why we have the best family in the world." Lelouch said as he sat up on his seat. "Am i really? Is it because i know how to treat my wife right?" Lelouch nodded in agreement, "Yup even though you're an idiot sometimes."  
"Hey that hurt, you know" Suzaku pouted.  
"Haha but you're my idiot" Lelouch finally said as Suzaku started to drive them home, to their home. 

**(Hey so here's chapter two yay. I really loved making this chapter, just the family moments together. Leave reviews guys I would love to hear your feedback on this)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fights

Chapter 3: Fights

It was now Sunday evening, Suzaku had gone to work that morning and Lelouch was busy cleaning up the house. As Lelouch was about to put the dishes away he heard a cry from upstairs. 

-upstairs-

"NO! Suzu you can't do that to Arthur jr.!" Lulu screamed. Arthur jr. was their pet cat, one of the old Arthur's children. Arthur had passed away before the twins were born and Suzaku and Lelouch were just married then. Suzaku was mostly saddened by Arthur's death and decided to adopt one of Arthur's kids to have a memory of the old cat. The cat was named Arthur jr. in honor of the cat they greatly loved. Arthur jr. had a very similar appearance to the father and some would say he was identical. "Come on lulu just let me put this on him." Suzu shrieked annoyed.  
"NO he doesn't like that suzu, this is why he's always biting you. He doesn't like you."  
"HEY HE'S MY CAT TOO!" Now fully mad at his brother's words he reached over and pulled his hair.  
"OW SUZU THAT HURTS" Lulu screamed as he tried to escape his brother's grasp. But before he could scream again to his brother, Arthur reached over and bit down on Suzu's arm.  
"OWWWWW OW ARTHUR LET GO!" Suzu shrieked as he started to move away from his brother and the cat. Lulu was shocked his brother had hurt him like that and he started to burst into tears, "Suzu I-I hate... You!" Suzu hearing his brother say that also made him burst into tears. Lelouch had popped his head in quickly in the room and was shocked by the scene in front of him. Suzu and Lulu were both crying and Suzu's arm was bleeding. "What in the world happened here?!" Lelouch asked with concern in his voice. But no one talked back, they were still crying. Lelouch grabbed both his sons and hugged them, he pet their hair as he hugged them in order for them to calm down. The sobs quieted down and soon Lelouch looked at them in the face. "What happened here? Tell your mother what happened, i'm awfully worried about you two." Lelouch was confused, hurt, and upset at seeing his two boys like this.

"Mama suzu pulled my hair..." Lulu spoke first.  
"Well you wouldn't let me play with Arthur jr." Suzu replied back.  
"That's because Arthur doesn't like it when you put that on him" Lulu responded as he looked down at the ground.  
"Suzu you can't be hitting your brother, you have to take care of one another."  
"But Mama he wouldn't let me play with Arthur jr. he's my cat too"  
"*Sigh* I understand Suzu. Lulu you have to let your brother also play with Arthur jr., if Arthur doesn't want to play with him he'll leave by himself okay?"  
"Okay Mama" Lulu replied as he wiped some tears from his eyes.  
"Suzu... I don't hate you.." Lulu said as he looked at his brother and then went up to him to hug him. Suzu hugged back, but then lelouch noticed again Suzu's arm.  
"Suzu why is your arm bleeding?" Lelouch asked.  
"Arthur jr. bit me" Suzu said as he looked at his arm.  
"Well let's go clean that and put a bandage on it okay?" Lelouch extended his arm to the small boy.  
"Okay" he sniffed and and grabbed his mother's arm.

"Ah wait! Lulu come on" Suzu said this as he reached for his brother's hand. The three walked out of the room as they smiled at one another.

"Ow Mama it hurts" Suzu remarked. "I know, but the pain will be gone soon." Lelouch dabbed a liquid on his arm to clean the wound. Lulu stared in silence as his brother was getting treated. "There now it's all better" Lelouch finally said as he placed a cat bandage on his arm.  
"Kyaaaaa look lulu my bandage has cats on them just like Arthur jr.!"  
Lulu nodded and stared, he also thought the bandage cats looked like Arthur jr. "Well should we head downstairs, I'll prepare some snacks for you two."  
"Yea!" Suzu screamed while jumping up and down in excitement. As they entered the kitchen the little boys sat in their seats quietly and waited. "Here you go" Lelouch said as he placed two small bowls with sliced apples in front of them.  
"Thank you!" Lulu and Suzu said in unison.  
Lelouch went back to finishing the chores, Suzaku was going to arrive early today and he needed to prepare dinner as well.  
"Lulu, do you want to play something after we're done eating"  
"Mmmm yea!"  
Lulu and Suzu placed their bowls in the sink soon after and ran upstairs to their room.  
"I want to color..." Lulu said in a quiet voice.  
"Oh can i join too?"  
"Yea"  
Lelouch was right outside the room when he overheard their conversation, he was extremely glad his sons were finally getting along. He soon wondered if this was worth telling suzaku later. 

**(This chapter was sad to write not going to lie. Leave a review yeeee tell what you think (0v0)/ your reviews make me continue)**


	4. Chapter 4: School days

**(Warning Suzalulu Sin)**

Chapter 4: School days

Lelouch rose from bed to turn off the alarm next to suzaku. He honestly didn't know why it was on that side if Suzaku never turned it off himself, for a guy who works in the military he should at least hear it. Once turned off he felt a tug on his arm making him fall right on Suzaku's chest. "Ah~" lelouch screamed as he made contact with Suzaku. His face glowed red as he remember how he had screamed  
"Lelouch..." Suzaku spoke as he opened his eyes and looked at his lover right on top of him. "It's not what it looks like!"lelouch shrieked with embarrassment. Suzaku looked at how fragile lelouch was right now, totally defenseless. Suzaku was slowly getting excited about the current events. "Sorry sorry, I'll get off now don't wor-" lelouch's sentence was cut off as Suzaku pressed his lips on Lelouch's. "L-lelouch... I'm so hard right now." Suzaku said under his breath. "Mmmm suzaku... W-we can't right now..."  
"But Lelouch, I really want you right now"  
"We have to get the kids ready for school" Lelouch responded as he swiftly got out of Suzaku's grasp.  
"Ugh, i won't forgive you for this lelouch" Suzaku groaned as go up and went to the bathroom to shower. Lelouch felt guilt for making his husband feel upset right now, he can't blame him, ever since the twins were born they haven't really had alone time to do anything. Lelouch got off the bed and started to head towards the twin's room. He turned on the lights and could see two little heads underneath their covers. "Lulu, Suzu wake up"  
"Mama i don't want to get up uuugh..." Suzu groaned.

"Come on suzu, it's your first day of kindergarten" Lelouch knew suzu was going to be a trouble to wake up. He's as stubborn as his father when it comes to waking up. Lulu had rose from bed and rubbed his eyes. He jumped out of bed and started to head towards the bathroom to brush teeth. Lelouch headed over to where Suzu was and pulled the covers off. Feeling the cold around his body he started to get up and head to where his brother was in the bathroom. Lulu walked out already in his sailor uniform and called for his mother, "Mama can you brush my hair?"  
"Of course"  
Lelouch picked up the brush and started brushing his son's hair, when Suzu walked out the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and his uniform backwards. "Suzu, go back into the bathroom and fix your clothes and spit out that toothpaste in your mouth."  
"But mama *yawn* I don't want to go."  
Lelouch sighed, "Suzu go with your father and tell him to help you."  
"Okay" He replied as he walked in a upset pace to his parent's bedroom.  
"Lulu, let's go downstairs, you need to eat something before you go." Lelouch said as he finished brushing Lulu's hair  
"Okay..." Lulu said with a soft voice, grabbing his mother's hand as they walked down the stairs. 

-upstairs- 

"Daddy, can you help me with my clothes?" Suzu asked as he started to mess with it.  
"Hm, yea come here" Suzaku was putting on his military outfit, since after dropping off the kids he had to go to work. Suzaku reached over to the sailor uniform and took it off, finally putting it on Suzu how it was suppose to be.  
"Suzu do you think your mother loves me?" Suzaku asked as he fixed the boys sailor uniform. "Hmmmmm well mama loves Lulu and I" Suzu responded. "But what about your old father?"  
"Nope, Mama loves us more" Suzu laughed.  
"Well then I guess I'll leave then since no one loves me" Suzaku said teasingly as he pretended to cry.  
"Ah Daddy don't cry... Lulu and I love you!"  
"R-really?" Suzaku asked pretending to wipe away tears.  
"Yup! Now come on Daddy we have to go downstairs and eat. Mama's waiting."  
"Okay"

The two boys soon made their way downstairs where they saw breakfast already on the table. Suzaku sat down in his chair without making contact with Lelouch. Lelouch couldn't help but think that Suzaku was upset about something. Then he turned his attention to his boys and spoke, "I hope you two will be good in school."  
"Of course Mama" Lulu replied.  
"Mm Lulu please take care of your brother"  
"HEY I can be good too!" Suzu roared. The family laughed after hearing the boy's outburst. 

Before they knew it, it was time to go and they all got in the van. The school was close by but not that close where you can walk there in time. As soon as Suzaku parked, all of them got out. "Suzaku can you put on Lulu's bag while I do suzu's?"  
"Yea of course."  
"Okay grab my hand Suzu, we're going to meet your new teacher."  
Suzu held on tight as he was walking with his mother.

"Ah hold up Lelouch" Suzaku called out. "Something's wrong with Lulu."  
Lelouch walked over to where his son was and looked at him. "Lulu what's wrong? Are you feeling all right?"  
"Mama what if they don't like me?... I don't want to go in I'm scared." Before lelouch could speak Suzu walked up to his brother and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry Lulu, I'll always be there for you. I won't ever leave you."  
Suzaku and Lelouch felt their hearts melt at such a scene. Lulu and Suzu held hands as they walked closer to the entrance, and their parents followed behind them. Soon they noticed the teacher, a fairly tall woman with ginger hair and a beautiful smile. She had a school teacher outfit on as she greeted everyone.  
"Shirley?" Lelouch spoke out as he got closer to the girl.  
"Ah lelouch! Hello!"  
"I didn't know you worked here"  
"I just got hired this summer, it's my first year here"  
"Oh how nice, how have you been lately? You look as beautiful as always.  
"T-thank you!... I've been doing well, i see you have kids now... With suzaku." Shirley blushed red after hearing the complement  
"Ah yea." Lelouch responded as he grabbed Suzaku's hand tightly. Shirley wasn't married yet, she still felt a little heartbroken at the fact her life crush was taken away by another man. Seeing Lelouch every morning will be the highlight of her day though. Lelouch turned towards Suzaku and spoke, "Suzaku can you take the kids to their class? while I talk to Shirley about something about the kids."  
"Ah yea sure" Suzaku responded with a hint of annoyance, since he was fully aware that Shirley still had a crush on Lelouch even if he was married.  
"Daddy don't worry Mama loves you.." Lulu said out loud as he said goodbye to his father. Suzaku only stared at Lulu and nodded. "Mama told me this morning while we were eating. I think Mama's a little lonely since he even asked me if you loved him?" Of course Suzaku loved Lelouch, he couldn't believe lelouch would ask that... But then again Suzaku asked Suzu the same thing as well that morning. Suzaku had now a determined look, he was going to spoil Lelouch with all his love. Lelouch was the single most important thing in his life besides his sons. Suzaku walked towards the entrance to meet with lelouch again. There he saw Lelouch laughing away with Shirley. Did lelouch really feel lonely? he had a family why would he be lonely. This only made suzaku more depressed. "Oh suzaku were you able to drop them off safely?"  
"Yea"  
"Well Shirley see you later, we should hang out some more to catch up"  
"Of course Lelouch! Bye"  
Hang out later, Suzaku didn't like the sound of that at as they walked back to the van.

The ride home was quiet and lelouch finally spoke as they pulled up to the driveway, "Suzaku is something wrong?"  
"No,I'm fine"  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a bit longer? We have the house to ourselves now" Lelouch asked as he reached over to touch his husband's cheek.  
"No, I should get to work early."  
Lelouch felt hurt by his husbands words, was Suzaku really okay? Usually Suzaku would have accepted the offer. Maybe Suzaku didn't need him anymore after how he rejected him that morning and every night as well. "Oh I see well... I'll see you later during dinner when you come home." Lelouch reached for the door handle, but then a sudden tug on his arm pulled him away from the door. "Lelouch... Why do you not love me anymore?" Suzaku cried. Lelouch was now embraced in the arms of his husband, shocked from the words he heard. What was Suzaku saying right now, what does he mean I don't love him? Lelouch started to sob silently, Suzaku noticed this and pulled lelouch closer. "Lelouch don't cry please, i'm weak when I see you cry."  
"Suzaku, I do love you. Why would you ever think I don't?" Lelouch was burying his face now in Suzaku's face as he spoke. Suzaku wanted to touch lelouch more and hold him, right now lelouch needed him. Suzaku let go of lelouch and opened the door next to him. Lelouch at the loss of warmth could only stare at his love as he walked around the car and opened the door next to him. Suzaku wrapped Lelouch's arms around him and carried him in his arms. Closing the door with a slight push they both headed towards the front door of their home. Once suzaku locked the door to the house, he quietly went up the stairs with lelouch still in his arms. "This reminds me of when we got married." Lelouch said as he buried his face in Suzaku's chest. Suzaku nodded in agreement and then softly placed lelouch on the bed in front of them. "Suzaku...please stay with me forever."  
"Of course lelouch I'm yours for now and forever." Suzaku said this as he buried his face in Lelouch's neck and left kisses all around. "Suzaku wait I'm so dumb, what about work?" Lelouch asked as he felt suzaku slowly kiss him.

"Lelouch I can go to work a little late... They don't mind. Right now you are my first priority and importance." Suzaku was more concern on making Lelouch feel good and loved, right now. Suzaku unbuttoned Lelouch's shirt and let his chest be exposed. It had been so long since they could do this. Suzaku didn't know where to start he wanted to touch Lelouch everywhere. He bended down and started to lick Lelouch's pink nipples. Lelouch flinched at the sudden contact. Oh how he wished Suzaku would touch him more. Suzaku kept playing with them roughly and sometimes gently. His tongue swirled around them, and every single time lelouch would let out soft moans. Lelouch could feel himself getting hard at the sudden touches, and he craved more. Suzaku suddenly placed his leg in between Lelouch's thigh touching his private area slightly "A-ah!" Suzaku looked up at Lelouch from where he was kissing and couldn't help but smile at Lelouch for being so cute. "Lelouch I barely touched you and you got that excited about it." Lelouch frowned suzaku was making fun of him, it's not his fault he lacked alone time with his husband now, well maybe it was. Suzaku reached for Lelouch's pants button and started to pull them down slowly. The sight he saw, lelouch was wearing his small black underwear, Suzaku loved those underwear so much they perfectly showed Lelouch's area and his round butt. Suzaku looked at Lelouch's underwear while now kissing between his thighs, but he want to tease Lelouch a little before he touched him there. "A-ah S-Suzaku please touch me down there more."Lelouch cried out to Suzaku. Suzaku ignored him. "Suzaku pleaseee I really need you right now, please fuck me"  
"Lelouch..." Suzaku looked at lelouch's face and it was completely flushed, for Lelouch to beg like that. Suzaku felt himself get harder at such words. Suzaku pulled down his pants and took off his shirt, Lelouch could only stare as his husband as he undressed. Lelouch couldn't remember when was the last he stared so much at suzaku's chest. Damn was he always this muscular. Lelouch reached up to touch suzaku and at the sudden touch suzaku moaned while he tightened his teeth. "Lelouch i'm going to fuck you so hard right now."  
"Please do" Lelouch giggled as he removed the last article of clothes he had on.  
Suzaku positioned himself right between lelouch and kissed lelouch's lips softly. As he kissed lelouch he slowly entered lelouch. "AH~ SUZAKU!" Did it always hurt like this? lelouch couldn't remember how painful it was before. "S-suzaku you're so big"  
"Am I allowed to move now lelouch?"  
"Mmmmm yes"  
Suzaku started to thrust right in lelouch all the way after hearing those words. "Ah!- Ah! Aaaaaa-h!" Suzaku was pounding him as hard as the bed allowed. Lelouch was unable to control himself as Suzaku picked up the pace. He grabbed on to Suzaku's back tightly almost scratching it so hard it bleed. And then he felt suzaku hit a certain spot. "A-AH SUZA-KU!  
Suzaku had hit his sweet spot and and was now hitting it over and over again. Suzaku smirked at how lelouch was a mess underneath him. His sweat was slowly rolling off his body as he continued. "Suzaku... Im ah about to ah come" Suzaku once he heard this decided to start touching lelouch's cock. Rubbing it up and down with his fingertips, until finally suzaku felt lelouch tighten around him and he came all over his chest and suzaku's. "Ah suzaku...no more i'm tired..." Lelouch purred as suzaku kept thrusting into him. "Lelouch just a little more please, i'm almost there."  
"Wait suzaku you can't come in me"  
"Why not?" Suzaku said as he kissed lelouch's neck. "Because idiot you'll get me pregnant again. That's why" Suzaku pulled out of Lelouch making lelouch flinch with the sudden emptiness inside him. Lelouch missed suzaku but he also felt bad for not allowing Suzaku to cum inside, so he got another idea. "Suzaku lie down"  
"Hmmmm why?" Suzaku was confused as to why lelouch requested such a thing, but then before he knew it Lelouch was on top of him. "Here I'll let you cum somewhere else." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's cock and slowly place it near his mouth. Suzaku couldn't believe this was happening, and covered his face with his arm as he felt lelouch take it in. Lelouch moved his head up and down the shaft and licked every part of it. He wanted to take in suzaku all for himself. No one else in the world could make suzaku feel like this. Lelouch was proud of himself for making his husband fall to his knees like this. Suzaku grabbed the black hair of his wife and held on it tightly as lelouch continued. Suzaku came pretty soon, lelouch swallowed every drop of suzaku and even licked his lips in the process. Suzaku was in a daze at how amazing his wife is, he lost himself and tackled lelouch into a tight hug. "Lelouch I love you!" Lelouch blushed at suzaku's sudden words.  
"Lelouch you honestly make me the happiest man in this planet."  
"Suzaku... I'm also very happy to be with you" lelouch took in suzaku's smell and quickly buried his face in his husbands chest. Right now they were extremely happy with one another and their love had been more stronger than ever. "Hmmm Lelouch did you feel good?  
"Of course Suzaku silly, why wouldn't I? I love you dearly. Without you or our little angels i would die"  
"You won't die, I won't allow it." Suzaku responded concerned.  
"Ahahaha suzaku i love you" lelouch kissed Suzaku's lips tenderly.  
"I know" Suzaku said between the kiss.  
Suzaku and Lelouch quickly fell asleep in each other's arms and a few minutes later suzaku woke up to head to work. "Mmmmmm Suzaku don't leave" Lelouch whined as Suzaku's warmth escaped the bed. "It's okay, I'll be back soon. I have to go to work. Remember you have to pick up the kids at 4:10"  
"Yea okay, but you owe me later for letting you leave so soon Mr. kururugi"  
"Hahahaha Mrs. Kururugi you're so stubborn sometimes, but I love you" Suzaku pulled up the covers on lelouch and kissed his forehead softly before heading out. He hoped his boss wouldn't get mad at him for being late. 

**(Fbdhhctkndhjvd suzalulu lemon happened here, i hope that isn't a problem ^q^. I'm bad at writing sin still sry. I don't know if i want to continue I'm bad at writing fanfics haha. Leave a review if you want, i would love to hear feedback)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sick days

Chapter 5: Sick Days

Lelouch cleaned the kitchen and the morning breakfast from it. It seemed like a normal day but then as Lelouch set the plates in the sink he felt his head spin. He brushed it off as it wasn't a big deal, it happens to him sometimes. As he continued to do the chores around the house he couldn't help but feel like it was taking him longer than usual. His breathing was getting uneasy as well, he sat down and touched head. What was wrong with him? Today it seemed like it was going to be like any other day. Lelouch was going to take a shower to feel better but as he started to walk up the stairs he felt his head again spin and he quickly fell down on the stairs. His body seemed so tired all of a sudden and his breathing got worse. Before he knew it he blacked out. Suzaku got out of work early that day and headed out, he suddenly heard his cell phone ring as he got into the car. Suzaku picked up his phone and answered, "Hello, Mr. Kururugi?"

"Yes?"

"It's Ms. Fenette"

"Shirley you don't have to be so formal with me, you can still call me Suzaku."

"Ah sorry, it's just I'm trying to get use to this teacher thing….. AH sorry I just remembered what I called you for!"

"What is it?"

"It's past the dismissal time at the school and no one has come to pick up Suzu or Lulu... Could you please come and pick them up? I can't let them leave by themselves"

"Oh of course I'll be right there."

"Okay, thank you I'll be sure to tell them their father is coming." Shirley hung up and Suzaku let out a sigh, why didn't Lelouch pick up the kids? Suzaku looked at the time and noticed it was a hour after they were suppose to get out of school. Now Suzaku's thoughts were filled with worry, what could have happened to Lelouch? Lelouch would never be late to pick up the kids... Suzaku arrived quickly at the school first, almost running he came to the front of the school. Two little boys were soon running towards him screaming, until they finally tackled their father. Suzaku touched the heads of the boys and bended down to their height. He gently rubbed one little boys face noticing that it was rather red.

"Lulu what's wrong?"

"Lulu was crying Daddy" Suzu grabbed his father's attention as he spoke. Suzaku kissed the top of his head and Lulu smiled.

"Daddy I thought you and mommy weren't ever going to come for us..."

"Lulu that's silly, your mother and I will always be here for you and your brother." The three boys smiled at one another and soon Suzaku felt tiny arms wrap around him. He hugged his cute sons back and lifted them up one in each arm. Shirley noticed they were leaving and quickly walked over. "Ah have a nice day you three, I hope everything's alright. See you two tomorrow. Please tell Lelouch I said hi and I hope he's doing well" Shirley smiled sweetly as she looked at them.

"Of course thank you Shirley for staying with them while I was coming to pick them up."

"Thats was no problem, I'm suppose to stay with the students until they're picked up."

"Ah bye Ms. Fenette!" Suzu screamed as his father said a final goodbye to his old friend. Lulu looked back and waved gently. The boys sat in their booster seats and Suzaku buckled them up.

"Daddy can we play later in the park?!" Suzu was looking at his dad with large eyes as he asked.

"After you two study and eat dinner."

"Yay!" Suzu kicked up his feet and laughed. Lulu looked out the window and yawned. When they arrived home the boys jumped out of the car and ran around their father. Suzaku tried to stop them but he couldn't catch them they had runned all the way to the front of the door and started laughing. Suzaku opened the front door and noticed the house was dark in the inside. The boys were removing their shoes when Suzaku flipped the switch in the house and suddenly felt his heart drop as he noticed a familiar male lying on the cold stair.

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku quickly examined his lover checking if he was still breathing was his first priority. Lelouch shifted his body towards the arms embracing him.

"Suza...ku?"

"Lelouch! I'm right here! Please stay with me" Suzaku hugged Lelouch tighter as Lelouch spoke to him. Suza and Lulu quickly saw the situation and ran towards their mother. "Mama are you okay?" Lulu asked as he grabbed his mother's arm. "Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Suzaku touched lelouch's forehead and felt it burn up.

"Your mother's just sick kids, let's take him to bed" Suzaku carried lelouch bridal style to his room while their two little boys followed behind worried. As Suzaku set Lelouch in bed he pulled the covers on him since he was shivering now.

Lelouch was fast asleep in bed and Suzaku had placed a cold rag on his forehead to help the fever go down. Hours passed and Lelouch was still asleep, the other three members stayed in the room waiting patiently and worried. When lelouch did wake up it was around 9pm, the room was dark and he reached over with his left hand to turn on a nearby lamp. When the light shined in the room lelouch noticed three other bodies in his bedroom. Suzaku was seated next to him but his head laid on the bed as he grabbed lelouch's left hand close to his lips. Lelouch blushed slightly at how his husband was holding his hand so tenderly. Next to Lelouch was two other small bodies. They were on the bed and one of them who had a jet of black hair was hugging his waist. Lelouch laid back as he stared at the two small boys next to him, lelouch reached over and started to pet the head of the brown haired boy. Suddenly next to him he noticed the larger male shook and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "...Lelouch?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Suzaku felt his heart warm up at the sight of the other male smile at him gently. He reached over and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Suzaku, you're going to get sick dummy"

"I'm so glad you feel better, I was worried sick. I don't ever want to lose you, I was scared out of my mind" Suzaku held on to Lelouch's hand and kissed it lightly while he held it close to his face. Lelouch wanted to hug the boy and feel his warmth, he loved Suzaku so much. Suzaku always cared for him in such a sweet manner. Just then two small boys woke up from their nap and tried to capture what was happening.

"Go back to sleep." Lelouch said as he petted one of his son's head. "Mama you're alright?"

"Yes Lulu I am." Lelouch kissed the head of the sleepy child.

"Mama we thought you died" Suzu was finally more awake and went over to hug his mother.

"Suzu! Don't say that!" Suzaku roared, which caused the small boy to flinch. Lelouch laughed at his three boys but then suddenly coughed. All eyes were on Lelouch, Lelouch was still sick. Suzaku got up and spoke, "Lulu, suzu let's go downstairs and make something for your mother so he'll feel better" both their faces lit up and they quickly sprung out of bed and ran down towards the kitchen. Suzaku and Lelouch laughed as they witnessed their small boys run out of the room, hoping to make something that'll make their mother feel better. Suzaku kissed lelouch on the cheek and also soon headed downstairs. Lelouch felt extremely happy and blessed to have such a caring family and he would never switch them for the world.

**(( THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO LEFT REVIEWS! I did read them all, since you guys liked my fanfic I decided to post more of it now. Sorry for not posting it sooner QnQ I hope you guys liked this one! I'll be adding more soon))**


	6. Chapter 6: New Beginning

**Hey guys this chapter's going to be a little different, it's set when lelouch and Suzaku find out that Lelouch is pregnant with the boys. My next two chapters are going to be based on that enjoy~**

Chapter 6: New beginning

Lelouch had been married to Suzaku for 2 year now and they couldn't be anymore happier together. Suzaku was watching the news when Lelouch ran in the room. "Suzaku guess what?!"

"Huh! What?!"

"Kallen gave birth to a girl yesterday!"

"What are you serious that's great, I should congratulate Gino."

"Let's go visit them in the hospital this afternoon, I love babies." Lelouch looked happier than ever just by the thought of holding the small child. Suzaku looked down at his hands as he noticed lelouch's excitement. Lelouch noticed Suzaku's sudden change in mood and sat on his husband's lap. "What's wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch placed his forehead on his husband's forehead as he spoke. Suzaku kissed Lelouch and spoke, "It's just Lelouch... Do you ever wish we could have kids here?"

Lelouch looked down and sighed. They have been trying to have a baby since the first few months they were married. Lelouch had taken some things to allow him to have a child, but every time they tried they always ended with no luck. They pretty much gave up hope on Lelouch being able to bear a child. "Suzaku you know 100% well that I would love to have kids, but if we can't have one it's fine. You're all I need right now." Lelouch kissed Suzaku's cheek and laid on him. Suzaku stroked lelouch's back softly, he knew both of them were hurt by all of the failures.

"Lelouch it's just... I- I think it's my fault we can't have kids." Suzaku rested his head on his hand as his eyes started to water. Lelouch noticed his husband's broken voice and quickly looked up, "No no Suzaku it's not fault."

"Yes it is, I probably can't even do it right for you to have kids... I'm a failure lelouch." Suzaku was sobbing at this point and lelouch hugged his husband tight. He didn't know Suzaku felt so much fault.

"Suzaku... I love you so much, please don't say it's your fault. It's just not meant to happen with two guys anyway." Lelouch wiped Suzaku's tears away with his hands and cuddled with his husband. Suzaku sobbed in Lelouch's chest until he calmed down. Suzaku knew lelouch would make a great mother if he had kids, but from the looks of things it wasn't going to happen. Suzaku soon fell asleep in Lelouch's arms and Lelouch fell asleep on top of Suzaku while holding him.

When they both woke up they decided to head to the hospital to visit Kallen. When they arrived Gino was the first to greet them, "Suzaku, lelouch! How are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine gino thanks for asking." Lelouch said while smiling.

"Hey man congrats with the new baby!" Suzaku said while patting Gino on the back.

"Thanks! She's so cute Suzaku I just want to hide her away from the world."

"Now now gino I don't think kallen would like that overprotective father business."

"Shesh, Suzaku even your wife is scolding me about that."

Suzaku and lelouch both laughed at Gino's pouting face. When they entered the room Kallen was in bed holding the newborn in her arms. Lelouch was the first to greet her as they entered the room. "Kallen she looks really cute. She has your hair color"

"I know right she looks just like her mother, thank god."Lelouch and Suzaku laughed after what Kallen said. Gino only started to pout more, everyone was picking on Gino today.

Lelouch couldn't keep his eyes away from the small bundle of joy in Kallen's arms. Kallen noticed lelouch's stare and spoke quietly, "Lelouch do you want to hold her?"

"Really is that okay?"

"Of course you're my best friend, I trust you."

Lelouch reached over and held the small joy in his hands. His heart felt warm as the baby buried her head in his chest. "Suzaku look, look at how cute she looks."

Suzaku got next to lelouch and stared at the baby. "Yea, she's really adorable" Suzaku reached over to touch her hand when the baby held on to one of his finger.

"I think she likes you Suzaku." Lelouch said giggling slightly.

"Gino better watch out" Suzaku said with a chuckle.

"I'm watching you Kururugi." Gino blurted out.

Kallen looked at the pair and giggled, "You two look like a pair of newborn parents. It almost feels like that baby is yours."

"Do we really?" Lelouch said nervously. Although deep down he did wish the baby was theirs. A baby that was his and Suzaku's, how he wished he could have given Suzaku a bundle of joy like the one in his arms.

"You know Suzaku don't you think it's time you put some effort to make a child with lelouch there?" Lelouch and Suzaku froze in place after hearing GIno's question. Suzaku could tell Lelouch didn't want to say the truth so he had to say something else, "We're thinking about it, but we are going to wait a little longer."

"Aw I want to see little Suzaku's and Lelouch's running around." Kallen said with a pout. Both Suzaku and Lelouch smiled nervously as lelouch gave kallen the baby. Suzaku and Lelouch stayed another hour until Kallen and the baby fell asleep.

The ride home was very quiet and they didn't want to break it, until Suzaku spoke, "Lelouch why don't we try to have kids again?"

"Suzaku... But are you sure? I thought after the last attempt you wanted to stop."

"I know but Lelouch... After today..."

"Yea I know I also felt it."

Suzaku and lelouch arrived home and got ready for bed. Lelouch laid on the bed as Suzaku hovered over him.

"Suzaku are you sure?"

"Yes lelouch, but let's also enjoy our night together. It's been so long since we last did anything. I miss your body lelouch."

"It missed yours as well."

Suzaku kissed lelouch with more passion than ever and lelouch could tell. They lost their breath faster from their intense intimacy. When they were both finally bare lelouch could feel Suzaku's hard cock on his leg. Lelouch felt shivers from just being with Suzaku like this, "Ah Suza-ku please ah go inside me... Ah Now" suzaku was playing with Lelouch's nipples and licking his neck when he heard his wife's request. "Lelouch are you ready?"

"More t-than ever." Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's back as Suzaku entered him slowly.

"AH~" lelouch moaned loudly as he felt Suzaku enter him.

"Lelouch our bodies fit together so well, you're ugh sucking me in." Lelouch's face turned completely red and he wanted to kiss his husband for being such a dork. "Suzaku please move."

Suzaku started to move up and down lelouch, thrusting in deep and fast each time. Lelouch grabbed on more to suzaku holding his back tightly. "SUZA-KU! YOU'RE AH AMAZING!" Suzaku held on tight to Lelouch's hips and kept pounding. Lelouch came on both their stomachs and he could feel himself getting tired already. Suzaku threw a few more thrust before he felt himself cum inside of lelouch. Lelouch gasped at the sudden hot liquid inside of him. Suzaku was exhausted and collapsed on top of lelouch. When he pulled out, hot liquid spilled out of lelouch. Lelouch winced and held on to his husband. Suzaku always made him happy, and being like this is already amazing as it is. They both fell asleep wrapped around each others arms that night. When morning came Suzaku kissed lelouch's forehead, waking up next to Lelouch was always a dream come true. Lelouch shook in his sleep and softly opened his eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Suzaku purred.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hmmm I always sleep well when I'm next to you."

Suzaku chuckled at the statement and buried his head in his wife's chest.

Weeks have passed since their intimate night together and Lelouch was feeling lightheaded that day as he was heading out to Kallen's house. Just when he was leaving he felt a sudden feeling and ran towards the bathroom. He vomited the whole day and didn't leave he called Kallen and told her he wasn't feeling well. He even texted Suzaku telling him to bring some medicine because he had a stomach problem. Suzaku came home and was greeted by a tired lelouch on the couch. "Lelouch, are you alright?"

"Ah yes, I just might be coming up with something no big deal."

"Lelouch you look paler than ever."

"I'll get better soon, did you bring the medicine?"

"Yes I did wait here while I bring you some water." Suzaku came back as fast as he could only to be greeted by a running Lelouch towards the bathroom. Inside the bathroom Lelouch puked everything that he had inside. Suzaku rubbed Lelouch's back softly as Lelouch kept puking into the toilet. Suzaku was more than worried for his love now. If something terrible were to happen to Lelouch he didn't know how he would take it. He would give up his own life for Lelouch. That night Suzaku spent it attending to Lelouch who got up almost all night to puke in the bathroom. The next morning when Suzaku left for work, Lelouch decided that he needed to ask someone what might be going on. He called Kallen since Kallen was very bright when it came to diseases and sicknesses, she was a Nurse after all.

"Hello Kallen speaking."

"Kallen, it's Lelouch sorry for calling so early."

"Hey don't worry I always have time for you."

"Kallen i'm sick and I feel like I never felt like this before it's terrible"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm puking all the time, i can't eat certain foods, i feel fatigue"

"Lelouch those sound like... Pregnancy symptoms..."

"What! Are you sure?!"

"Lelouch I'm not sure but you should check. You know take the test."

"Okay! Thank you so much kallen!"

"No problem, i hope you and suzaku can have many kids together."

"Kallen!"

"Bye lelouch" her laughs were heard from the other side.

"Bye." When lelouch hung up he looked around his room for a familiar object. He found some pregnancy test he kept just in case. When he waited in the room they seemed like the longest minutes he ever had to endure. When the results were done, lelouch almost felt his heart drop. They all said positive. They never said positive before, lelouch stared at all of them more than once and a smile filled his face. He was pregnant with Suzaku's child! He and Suzaku were going to have a baby together. How he wished he could tell Suzaku now but he had to wait till he came back from work. Lelouch spent his day smiling and staring at his stomach. He gently placed his hand on top of it, he knew a little baby was inside there. When Suzaku was due to come any minute Lelouch set up the dinner for the great announcement. When suzaku walked in he notice that the house was filled with a lot of balloons and streamers. "Lelouch?" Suzaku walked around looking for Lelouch. "I'm in here Suzaku!" Suzaku heard his voice come from the kitchen and quietly walked in. He noticed all the different foods on the table. "Lelouch what is all this? Did you get promoted in your job?"

"No haha I can't get promoted in my own business. Sit down come on"

Suzaku sat and tried to smile but really he was nervous on what lelouch was going to say. Suzaku ate the food quietly and looked around the blue and pink ballooned covered room. "Lelouch... what's going on i'm now worried."

"Suzaku I have great news!"

"Hmmmm what?"

"You're going to be a father!"

"What..."

"Suzaku, I'm pregnant."

Suzaku stood up and grabbed the top of his head, what lelouch just said was true he wasn't dreaming. Suzaku walked towards lelouch hugged him tight, "lelouch! We're going to be parents finally parents! I'm so happy!" Suzaku carried lelouch up and swung him around. It increased lelouch's nausea but he was so happy that suzaku was happy he didn't care. Suzaku brought lelouch over to the living room and set him down the couch. "Suzaku, what are you doing?"

"Sssssh lelouch i'm trying to feel it move."

"Suzaku, it's not moving like that this early"

"Hmmm but Lelouch I want our baby now"

"You have to wait 9 months for you to hold your baby silly." Just then Suzaku bent down and kissed lelouch's stomach gently. Lelouch flinched. "Our baby is going to be the luckiest baby in the whole world." Suzaku said as he wrapped his arms around lelouch's waist. "I can't wait." Lelouch responded as he set his hand on suzaku's head. Lelouch and Suzaku stayed in the living room until it got late, Suzaku fell asleep on Lelouch's shoulder while lelouch was watching a movie. Lelouch was feeling tired himself so he decided to head to bed. As he got up he set Suzaku's head down on the couch without waking him up. He set a blanket on suzaku and then headed to bed. Suzaku was asleep for another 10 mins when he noticed the lack of warmth from someone.

So soon he was upstairs lying next to lelouch and the both slept together in each others arms that night while dreaming of their new baby. Few months have passed and lelouch was starting to get more noticeable and so were his mood swings. Suzaku knew when a person is pregnant they are more sensitive, so he tried to be cautious with what he said. Lelouch was making breakfast when he heard suzaku on the phone.

"Ah Euphemia thank you so much for doing this."

Lelouch continued listening.

"No no you're always so kind to me, i don't know what to say. You're the best person i could ever meet."

Lelouch felt angry at that point, what was he talking about so friendly like.

"Yea i'll come over this afternoon to do it hahaha you're a real lifesaver. Bye Euphy, see you soon."

Lelouch heard the phone click and then suzaku stepped into the kitchen. "Morning lelouch. How are you feeling today love?"

Lelouch was about to snap how could he act so innocent after what he just said. Lelouch set down the spoon with a loud bang. Suzaku heard the noise and rushed over.

"Lelouch are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Lelouch stayed silent as he felt tears start to form. Suzaku noticed his wife was crying and was now worrying.

"Lelouch dear why are you crying?! PLEASE tell me!"

"Suzaku...are you not happy being with me?"

"What? Is that even a question, lelouch I love you and I would never leave you. You're my number one priority in life."

"LIAR!"

Suzaku was stunned at how his wife was now shouting.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH EUPHEMIA!"

"What lelouch that's not true!"

"I heard you on the phone!"

"Lelouch please calm down, sweetie i love only you."

"You're a fat liar! I HATE YOU KURURUGI!"

Suzaku felt his heart break as his wife told him that, he couldn't believe the love of his life was telling him he hated him. Lelouch stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door.

"Lelouch dear where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Kallen's house to live in, you don't need me and I don't need you!"

"Lel-" the door was slammed before suzaku could finish his sentence. Suzaku wanted lelouch to come back, he felt that the house was more empty without him. A few hours passed before he heard the front door open. Suzaku hoping it was lelouch ran to the front door. And it was exactly who he wished it was, lelouch was taking off his shoes when suzaku walked in. "Lelouch dear are coming home?"

"Suzaku..." Lelouch ran up to suzaku and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry suzaku! I don't hate you, i love you i love you."

Suzaku hugged back his crying wife and couldn't help but cry himself. "Lelouch you don't have to apologize I always love you no matter what." Lelouch felt a great warmth as he rested his head on suzaku's chest, suzaku was really special to him and he loved him more than anything. "Suzaku?"

"Yes lelouch?"

"I want icecream"

"I'll go get it for you, sit down here in the couch."

"Thank you." Lelouch left a light kiss on suzaku's lips. Suzaku felt himself become more excited by how lelouch was so bold to kiss him first. "Lelouch" suzaku kissed back lelouch with more force and their kiss became more heated. "Mmmmm suzaku... The icecream"

"Lelouch you're so sweet to me right now."

Lelouch felt his face turn red and he couldn't stop, suzaku was so sweet to him as well. Suzaku placed his hands underneath lelouch's shirt and felt how hard lelouch's nipples were now. Lelouch moaned louder than usual when suzaku place his hand on one of them. Suzaku heard it and kissed lelouch passionately, "lelouch the noises you make are amazing."

"Suzakuuu i'm more sensitive there now ah" suzaku knew lelouch's body was becoming more sensitive with the pregnancy and he couldn't control himself. Before suzaku knew it lelouch was on his back on the couch, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were half lit as he looked to the side. Suzaku wanted to destroy lelouch at that moment but then he noticed lelouch's stomach. He bent down a kissed lelouch's belly. "Suzaku?"

"Lelouch I don't think we can go any further with you like this."

"Suzaku it's okay. I asked the doctor and they said yes to it."

"Are you sure you want to?" Suzaku kissed lelouch's hand.

"Yes suzaku, i am yours please don't stop."

Suzaku removed lelouch's pants and undid his own his self. Lelouch chuckled as Suzaku removed his underwear.

"What are you laughing at?" Suzaku pinched lelouch's nose.

"You're so erected and you want to stop."

"I wouldn't get so cocky, looking at yours it's even more than mine."

Lelouch hit suzaku's head lightly and laughed. Suzaku laughed as well and laud his head on lelouch's chest as he did. Before they both knew it their lovemaking was over and they couldn't breath. Suzaku laid under lelouch as lelouch laid on top of him. "Suzaku did we just have sex on our couch?"

"Haha we did, don't tell anyone though."

"I won't this is our secret here, in our own home."

"Mmm yup." Suzaku kissed lelouch lightly on the lips and soon he felt drowsiness hit them both.

"I *yawn* still want that ice cream." Lelouch said as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Surprise

**Okay it's still a backstory on how lelouch and suzaku were when they find out lelouch was pregnant. I think this one will be the last one for now.**

Chapter 7: A surprise

Lelouch was lying in bed before he wanted to get up. His stomach was getting larger and he couldn't believe just how big their child was going to be. He couldn't wait till their own bundle of joy came out. Lelouch rubbed his stomach as Suzaku came out of the shower with a towel around his lower body. He noticed lelouch and came up next to him in the bed. Lelouch smiled at suzaku when suzaku placed his hand on top of lelouch's.

"Suzaku just a few more months and our baby will finally be with us."

"Yea I know I can't wait."

"Do we find out if its a boy or girl today?"

"I want to so we can decorate the room for it ahead of time." Lelouch couldn't wait till they set up the room. Then it'll be official that they were going to have a child. Suzaku left to put on his clothes when all of a sudden lelouch felt something inside of him. The baby was moving! Lelouch could feel their baby moving, he quickly placed his hand on the stomach and felt a light kick.

"SUZAKU COME IN QUICK!"

Suzaku heard his wife's screams and ran into the room almost falling over.

"What's wrong lelouch?!"

"Suzaku the baby it moved! And I felt it kick!"

"What are you serious?!" Suzaku placed his hand on the belly and received a kick.

"Lelouch lelouch i felt it!"

Lelouch laughed at how his husband's face glowed. They were both excited more than ever, their child was moving it was alive.

"Hey there little one, it's your daddy. When you come out i'm going to spoil you rotten."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch felt the baby move once suzaku said that.

"I can't help it lelouch i'm so happy right now our child is our sweet angel."

"Mhmmm" lelouch and suzaku felt the baby kick that morning. Suzaku kept talking to it and lelouch couldn't stop laughing at how cute his husband was. When they finally got ready they headed out to the hospital where the doctor was going to attend to them. Lelouch squeezed suzaku's hand as they made lelouch lay down. Suzaku kissed lelouch's hand, he was worried and scared as much as his wife. Who knows what they can say about the baby. The doctor did their work and lelouch and suzaku couldn't keep their eyes of the monitor that displayed their child sleeping peacefully. Just then the doctor spoke grabbing their attention, "oh no it looks like we missed something."

Lelouch and suzaku both turned pale, what could be missed. Whats wrong?

"It looks like Mr. and Mrs. Kururugi that you're not having a baby."

"What?" Lelouch said with concern.

"You two have two babies not one. Congratulations!"

Lelouch and suzaku let out a breath of relief, they feared the worst. But now they received even greater news.

"Two? As in twins?"

"Yes Mrs. Kururugi."

"Suzaku did you hear? It's two babies!"

"I did lelouch!" Suzaku kissed lelouch. The doctor gave them some information and left. Suzaku helped clean lelouch's stomach and then they both were able to head out. Suzaku and lelouch glowed happier than ever, their world was much more sweeter. When they got in the car, suzaku kissed lelouch repeatedly. Lelouch giggled sweetly as his husband gave him gently kisses.

"Thank you thank you so much lelouch!"

"Silly you also helped making them."

"That I know but you're going to give me two babies. I love you so much, you make me the happiest man in the world lelouch."

"Suzaku I also love you, thank you for staying with me through all of this."

"I'll go to the ends of the world just for you. Now i'm more excited than ever to see both our babies."

"Me too" lelouch said as he gave one last kiss to suzaku and they started to drive out of the hospital parking lot.

"Lelouch I think nunnally, sayoko, and jeremiah are coming in the month when you're due."

"Huh? Why?" Lelouch didn't mind their company but he wasn't aware of their visiting.

"Well I won't be around all the time and you're getting closer and closer to giving birth to our two little angels."

"Suzaku I don't need to be taken cared of i'm old enough to do it myself."

"I know, I know but lelouch I don't want you to be alone when you're going into labor. What if i'm at work and your water broke? I just worry about your safety."

Lelouch loved suzaku for worrying so much about him. His husband was the best one in the world.

"I understand love, I love you so much."

"I love you too lelouch and haha the two new additions to our family."

Lelouch giggled and looked out the window of the car until they arrived home. When they arrived they noticed a car parked in their driveway.

"Now who could that be?"

"hmmm i'm not sure, were we expecting guests today?" lelouch responded as suzaku parked into the driveway. When suzaku came out a familiar blond was seen coming out as well. "Gino? What's up man?" Lelouch heard suzaku say as he waited in the car.

"Kallen wanted to come over visit sorry we didn't call"

"No it's fine we were just at the hospital."

"Aw yea I almost forgot lelouch is pregnant now haha."

"Yup, i still can't believe it myself."

"Gino can you help me with the carrier for the baby?" Kallen was heard from the other side of the car. Gino was soon seen dashing over to help. Suzaku walked back towards his car and opened the door for lelouch. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand and came out. "Lelouch are you okay?"

"Yes suzaku don't worry, i may be getting bigger but I can still stand." Lelouch placed his hand behind his back to support the weight. Kallen noticed lelouch and almost screamed, "lelouch look at you you're so big now."

"Yea pregnancy does that to you."

I swear I haven't seen you like this before. You were always so skinny."

"Hahaha yup."

Suzaku opened the front door and they all entered. Suzaku went to the kitchen to get drinks while everyone sat in the living room chatting away. When suzaku returned he sat next to lelouch and wrapped his arm around lelouch's waist.

"Did you guys decide on a name yet for your baby?" Kallen asked.

"No we didn't yet, we listed some but we can't decide."

"Aw man we know what you mean haha. When kallen and I were trying to decide we fought a lot over names."

"But now you have your baby so you can feel more relaxed." Lelouch said as he took a sip of his water.

"Ah yea, our cute lily was so worth the wait. You'll say the same when you hold your baby in your hands." Kallen responded smiling happily.

Just then suzaku spoke, "Or maybe two." Lelouch looked over at suzaku and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Two?" Kallen asked confused.

"Yea when we went to appointment today they were giving us the sex of the baby when they discovered."

"Lelouch is having two babies not one."

Gino and kallen looked at each other shocked, what they heard was so out of this world. "You're having twins?! Omg Lelouch congratulations!" Kallen got up and hugged lelouch. Gino grabbed Suzaku as he was standing and hugged him so tight suzaku wasn't even touching the ground. "Gino... I can't breath." Suzaku blurted out as Gino hugged him. Lelouch and kallen laughed as their husbands who were best friends were having a moment.

"Now now Gino don't kill my husband, he has two kids to look after." Lelouch said between his laughs.

When gino let go of Suzaku, suzaku tried to catch his breath which only ended with more laughs echoing in the room. Until a baby's cry was heard nearby, kallen rushed over to carry her baby and quieted her down. They all sat down and looked at the giggling baby.

"She's gotten really big" Suzaku said.

"Yup our daughters going to be the strongest girl ever." Gino roared proudly.

"Are you going to help her with her ballet classes?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course!"

Kallen and everyone else laughed at just imagining Gino in ballet tights and a tutu. "But two lelouch omg thats like a win right there." Kallen soon said.

"Dang suzaku I didn't know you had it in you, two in one go." Gino said teasingly.

Suzaku almost spat out his drink after hearing Gino's statement. Lelouch turned deep red in the face. Kallen laughed at the young couple. "Well what can I say Suzaku is very different at night." Lelouch said teasing suzaku as well.

"Maybe after this pregnancy you will have two more since suzaku has that power in him." Kallen responded.

Suzaku was redder than ever and he couldn't believe they were talking about him like that. "Lelouch..."

"Now now dear we're only teasing you."

"Lets see who's laughing at night when it's just you and me."

"I can assure you Mr. Kururugi that it will be me because you're not getting lucky tonight."

Suzaku looked away embarrassed. He was so getting lelouch back for this. Gino then spoke, "looks like we know who wears the pants in this household."

They all laughed and chatted away that evening until night came and kallen and gino left. Suzaku and lelouch went upstairs to get ready for bed since they were exhausted. Suzaku jumped into the bed and almost immediately went to sleep. Lelouch was reading for a bit before he fell asleep. Until soon he started to feel hungry and went downstairs for a snack. He didn't find anything that he wanted so he decided to head out to the store nearby. It wasn't that late so it was probably still open. He left and soon started walking to his destination. Suzaku upstairs was moving in bed when he noticed lelouch's warmth wasn't next to him. He sprung right up and looked around. Lelouch wasn't in the bathroom, is he downstairs he wondered. Just then he heard the front door click shut and he rushed out of the room.

"Lelouch dear is that you?"

"Yes sorry for waking you sweetie."

"Where were you?"

"Oh I just went to the store around the corner. I got hungry and I didn't want to wake you up since you were sleeping soundly."

"Lelouch! How could you walk alone outside in the dark, when you're pregnant!"

"But Suzaku..."

"Lelouch you could have gotten hurt, when you're pregnant you're more of a target!"

Lelouch bursted into tears at that point, and suzaku felt hurt. You're not suppose to scream at someone who's pregnant. Suzaku ran down the stairs and held lelouch close.

"I'm sorry for shouting lelouch." He rubbed lelouch's back to calm him down.

"I'm just worried of your safety since you're carrying two extra things inside you. I would die if something happened to you three."

"Suzaku I'm sorry I didn't see the potential dangers."

"Ssssh it's okay, just next time wake me up. I'll happily go purchase whatever you and the kids want."

Lelouch stopped crying and took off his coat, suzaku put the coat away and took lelouch back into bed. Lelouch ate what he had bought which were some cookies. Suzaku laid next to lelouch and wrapped his arms around lelouch when he finally laid down. Suzaku laid his hand gently on lelouch's stomach, happily thinking about their new set of babies.

Lelouch was coming close anytime soon and they still had to prepare some things before the babies came. The week before Nunnally, sayako, and jeremiah had come to stay with lelouch. Lelouch's babyshower also took place that week so the kururugi family was extremely busy. Suzaku was setting up another crib while lelouch placed clothing into the drawers. Lelouch and Suzaku painted the room a light blue color since they were having a set of baby boys. Lelouch wanted to decorate the walls so suzaku suggested they add a cute animal. It's no surprise the brown haired boy suggested to paint cats around the room. They looked a lot like arthur. Arthur had passed away a few months before and the family missed him deeply. But arthur had made some kittens with another cat before he passed. Suzaku and lelouch had picked one that resembled the cat the most and they were going to bring him home once the twins were born and a few months older. A new cat and new babies, the house never looked as happy as it was now. Suzaku finished setting up the crib and lelouch also finished last minute touch ups, they both looked at the room happily and proud. They couldn't wait till the bundles of joy were in the room. The house was now ready to accept them, all they had to do was wait for them to arrive.

Lelouch talked to Nunnally all that afternoon, she was as excited as them to see the babies. The idea of her becoming an aunt made her happy. Quietly she told herself she was going to spoil her onii-sama's kids everyday.

"Onii-sama are you and Suzaku ready to take care of my nephews?"

"Of course nunnally, we actually can't wait to have them here."

"I'm glad... Lelouch it feels just like yesterday that we lived together and talked like this"

"I know what you mean Nunnally, i miss our time together..."

"But onii-sama you're with suzaku now so don't be worried about me. I'm glad you found someone who loves and cares for you."

"Nunnally.. Nunnally i love you so much!"

Lelouch hugged his sweet little sister tight and thanked the world for giving him such a great sister. Suzaku walked into the room and laughed at the scene taking place.

"Nunnally i think you're going to steal my wife from me."

"Suzaku-sama haha i dont think its even possible when onii-sama loves you more."

"Nunnally that's not true, i love you more than anything."

"Onii-sama you're embarrassing me."

Lelouch kept hugging his little sister, he didn't want to lose her. Suzaku enjoyed lelouch and Nunnally's relationship, he felt jealous sometimes of how great they got along. When night rolled along Lelouch seemed more hungry than ever, suzaku kept going to the store. "Lelouuuuch you're eating so much today. You're going to get larger."

"Suzaku it's not my fault I have two babies inside me, you're the one who made this happen."

"What why me?"

"Because your little friend down there made me have two."

"Lelouuuuch"

"So you don't love me anymore suzaku?" Lelouch said pouting.

"What i never said that! Of course i love you lelouch, i'll go." Suzaku headed out and noticed nunnally coming out of her room.

"Is onii-sama okay?"

"Ah yea he is Nunnally he's just very moody tonight. This is normal every night with Lelouch."

Nunnally nodded and went back into her room. Suzaku made two trips that night and was happy lelouch was finally happy. A week passed after that night and lelouch and Nunnally were hanging out together. They had finished cleaning around the house which wasn't a lot since jeremiah and sayoko helped. Lelouch was feeling rather odd that morning and he thought it must have been just some morning sickness. Sayoko looked at him and could see something odd was wrong with him. When lelouch went to the kitchen to ask Sayoko for more lemonade, lelouch felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He had let go of the plastic cup and the bang of the cup caught sayoko's attention from washing the dishes. Sayoko ran next to lelouch who was bending down from the pain he felt.

"Lelouch, are you alright?"

"I don't know sayoko my stomach it hurts. What if something's wrong with my babies?"

Just then lelouch felt a liquid run down his pants. And sayoko noticed it too.

"Oh my god! Sayoko my water broke!"

Sayoko called for jeremiah and he came rushing into the room.

"Jeremiah grab the bag filled with the things needed." Sayoko screamed. Jeremiah did as he was told and carried lelouch up. Sayoko grabbed Nunnally's wheelchair and sat her in it. Soon lelouch and Nunnally were seated in the car and sayoko and jeremiah sat in the front. Lelouch was feeling worse by the minute and he couldn't endure the pain. Nunnally grabbed lelouch's hand as they drove to the hospital.

"Onii-sama it'll be okay stay strong." Nunnally was beyond terrified and was worrying to death about her older brother. Just then lelouch screamed "Suzaku! Where is Suzaku!? I want AH Suzaku here..."

Sayoko grabbed the phone and dialed for suzaku who was at work. Suzaku was working with the lancelot when he heard someone calling for him. Suzaku took the phone call and noticed Sayoko's voice in the other side.

" ! Please come quick to the hospital lelouch-sama he's he's going into labor."

Suzaku felt a huge weight on his shoulders when sayoko said that. His lelouch was going to have his kids and he needed to be there quick.

"Yes! I'll be there tell lelouch not to worry! I will make it!" Just then suzaku heard screams in the background. "Suzaku! Please come quick! Suzaku i need you!" Suzaku felt his heart drop at the cries lelouch threw. How he wished he could be there right now, "LELOUCH DON'T WORRY STAY STRONG I'LL BE THERE SOON!" Suzaku hung up and ran out of the office. His co workers wondered what could have caused Suzaku to leave without warning. Suzaku drove to the hospital as fast as his car would go. He couldn't waste anymore time. When Suzaku arrived he found out lelouch was taken into the emergency room. He quickly ran in there and once inside lelouch welcomed him with a half smile. "Lelouch i'm here now love" suzaku said repeatedly kissing lelouch's hand over and over again.

"I knew you would make it Suz-ah!" Lelouch flinched from the increasing pain. Soon the nurses and doctors walked in and were ready to start. "Suzaku don't let go of my hand, i'm scared."

"Its okay lelouch you'll be okay i won't let go. Soon we'll have our two little boys and we'll watch them grow together." Suzaku was on the point of tears he couldn't stop worrying about his lelouch in pain. Lelouch was going into labor for more than four long hours, suzaku wanted it to end. Just then when Suzaku was at the lowest point of hope a loud cry was heard where the doctors were. Suzaku looked over and noticed the screams were coming from a baby. His baby! Suzaku looked over at lelouch. "Lelouch do you hear that? It's our baby, you delivered one of our babies. He looks so cute lelouch" lelouch looked over completely exhausted and out of breath, his eyes were half lit and he couldn't even move. "Suza-ku... Can you... Ah Hold him..?" Suzaku looked at the doctors and they had just finished cleaning him. Suzaku took the child in his arms and the baby's cries were still heard. "He's loud lelouch haha our small boy. He has my colored hair and he's beautiful just like you."

"Suzaku... I'm ah glad..." Lelouch rested his head to the side and then started to flinch and scream again. "The second one is coming" the doctors yelled. Suzaku gave the baby to one of the nurses and grabbed lelouch's hand once again. Suzaku felt lelouch squeeze his hand hard. Lelouch couldn't take anymore pain he was sweating and panting like crazy. Suzaku prayed that both lelouch and the baby will be alright. Just then another soft wail was heard and it happened to be their second son. Suzaku let out a sigh of relief, it was almost over. Lelouch did it, he delivered their two boys safely. "Lelouch we're almost done you did it love"

"No we both... Did it.. Together..."

"Yea theres nothing we can't do when we're together" suzaku said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Lelouch reached over and touched suzaku's face lightly. He was so happy they had two bundles of joy now. When lelouch was finally done, they took lelouch into the other room where he could rest. The babies were in the baby room sleeping peacefully. Suzaku stayed by lelouch's side the whole time he was asleep. Until finally lelouch woke up and looked around the room. "Suzaku?"

"Lelouch! Yes I'm here."

"Where are our babies?"

"The nurse took them to the baby room do you want to see them?"

"Yes..."

Suzaku got up and walked out to get the nurse when he returned it only took 5 minutes before two nurses came through the door with the babies. Lelouch sat up a little and stared with excitement at the two cribs. The nurses place one baby in each arm of lelouch and then left. Lelouch was extremely happy to see how healthy their babies looked. One of the babies had suzaku's curly brown hair, while the younger one had lelouch's black hair. Their eyes were not open yet but they looked adorable. They both yawned at the same time and lelouch and suzaku giggled.

"Lelouch what are we going to name them?"

"Hmmm lets do one of them at a time."

"our oldest son should be named something like..."

"Suzu?"

"Ah yea i like that."

"Okay welcome to your new home suzu" suzaku said as he kissed the top of suzu's head.

"Then our next son should be called lulu" lelouch suggested.

"Mhmmm lulu. I like that it reminds me of our high school days." Lelouch blushed at suzaku's words. Lelouch hugged his two boys tight as they slept in his arms. Nunnally and everyone else came in a hour later to look at the babies. They were all extremely happy to see lelouch was alright and that the babies were too. Nunnally talked to the babies non stop as lelouch slept. When the next day came kallen and Gino had visited them. Lelouch was asleep and Suzaku was feeding lulu his bottle. "Aw sleeping beauty hadn't woken up yet."

"No, lelouch has been sleeping all day so far."

"I know that feeling, now where is the other baby?"

"He's in his crib fast asleep" suzaku pointed out.

"Oh he looks just like you Suzaku!"

"Yea and the one you're holding suzaku looks like lelouch" Gino said quietly.

"What did you name them?" Kallen asked.

"The oldest the one in the crib is named Suzu and this one here is lulu."

"How cute." Kallen shrieked. Just then lulu coughed and spat out milk. Suzaku cleaned the baby's face and put the bottle down, "He doesn't eat a lot."

"Haha just like his mother." Kallen said.

Then all of a sudden suzu woke up and started crying loudly, his screams echoed in the room. And pretty soon lulu started to cry as well.

"Wow two babies at one time is a tricky situation." Kallen had gotten up and walked over to carry the small baby that was in the crib. Once she held him the baby quieted down for a bit but started crying loudly again. Lelouch woke up soon from the screams and couldn't help but search desperately for his son. Lelouch noticed the crying baby in Kallen's arms and Suzaku's and pretty soon he extended his arms a little to show them that he wanted to hold them. Kallen placed Suzu in his arms and lelouch started to call out to the baby softly. "It's okay suzu, don't worry mama's here"

Suzu quickly quieted down soon after and fell right back to sleep. Lulu did the same and suzaku let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow lelouch i'm so glad i have you, i don't know what i'll do without you"

"Haha suzaku you'll never be without me silly." Kallen and Gino laughed at the lovey dovey couple. Before suzaku and lelouch knew it they left the hospital and started to drive home with their new two additions to the household.


	8. Chapter 8: New Babies

**i still want to continue more of the baby lulu and suzu backstory. I'm too in love with this fanfic!**

Chapter 8: New babies

A few weeks had passed since lelouch and suzaku brought the babies home. Their life was everything but quiet. They were lucky that sayoko was there to help lelouch when he had to be bed rested and that nunnally was able to care for the babies while suzaku was at work. But nunnally had to return to school and sayoko and jeremiah had to get back home as well. They had left once lelouch was finally able to move around on his own, which was very good. Nunnally and lelouch almost cried when they left, but Nunnally promised to be back soon to see her new nephews and lelouch. Lelouch and Suzaku were fast asleep one night, when all of a sudden cries were heard from the room across from there's. Lelouch sat up and suzaku groaned, he had wrapped an arm around lelouch before he got out of bed. "Lelouch honey don't go, stay here with me" lelouch hearing his husband's cries stopped trying to get up.

"Suzaku the babies are crying I have to go." Lelouch was able to get free from suzaku and walked into the room across. Lulu was the one crying and lelouch carried him to quiet him down. "He must be hungry" lelouch thought. He picked up a bottle he had made and gently placed it in lulu's mouth. Lulu took the bottle and started to drink. It didn't take long before lulu got full and fell asleep. Lelouch placed lulu back in his crib and decided to go back to bed when he heard suzu whinnying. Suzaku in the other room wondered what was taking lelouch so long and went over to the other room. The sight he saw was lelouch sitting in the rocking chair and almost falling asleep with Suzu in his arms. Suzaku walked over and kissed lelouch on the head. Lelouch looked up at his husband and smiled.

"Suzaku *yawn* go to sleep you have work tomorrow."

"Lelouch I think you should go to bed you have been up for two hours."

"It's just Suzu takes long to fall asleep."

"Here let me carry him." Suzaku grabbed suzu and carried him in his arms. Just then suzu coughed and puked on Suzaku. Lelouch got up and wiped it off suzaku and Suzu's mouth.

"He puked on me..."

"Suzaku its baby vomit haha its not bad."

"My own son though puked on me just when I carried him..."

"Its okay he still loves you" lelouch kissed suzaku lightly and suzaku kissed him back. Just then lulu was heard crying in his crib and lelouch rushed over. Lelouch sighed as he patted lulu on the back, they were in for a long night. The next morning Suzaku left for work, tired more than ever but he had to stay strong since it was their boys who left them unable to sleep that night. Lelouch woke up a few hours after suzaku left and had to work on reports for his business. He didn't feel like he had the energy for it but he already spent a long time out of work. Lelouch was typing away on his computer all day, he was able to finish his reports. The babies didn't wake up a lot that day, they would wake up to eat and then fall right back to sleep. Lelouch got up to cook dinner since Suzaku was coming home soon. He cooked something simple but delicious. When he had just finished setting up the table he heard the front door open. Suzaku had arrived and was calling for him, lelouch hurried over and gave a quick kiss on suzaku's cheek before talking his work coat.

"How was your day today?" Lelouch asked.

"Tiring... I think after dinner i'm heading off to bed."

"I'm sorry suzaku for last night..."

"Lelouch it's not fault, it's just the responsibilities of being parents. We're in this together."

"I'm glad I have you around."

"Me too" suzaku kissed lelouch and held him tight, lelouch kissed back and grabbed onto suzaku's locks. Suzaku wanted to taste more of lelouch it had been so long since they could do anything. When they broke free a trail of saliva connected them and pants due to their loss of breath echoed through the house.

"Are the babies asleep?"

"Ah yea they woke up like three hours ago, they might wake up any minute now."

"I'm going to go upstairs then. Be right back."

Suzaku went up the stairs until he arrived in the twins room. The twins were awake but didn't make a noise. All they did was look around the room. Suzaku looked over suzu's crib and smiled. He carried suzu in his arms and then made his way towards lulu's crib and carried him.

"Suzaku what are you doing?"

"I missed my boys all day. I wanted to carry them both."

"You know lulu is asleep don't you?"

"Hmmm he fell asleep already?"

"Yup he feels comfortable in his father's arms." Lelouch grabbed lulu out of Suzaku's arms and carried him. Suzu looked around with his bright green eyes at the surroundings. He giggled when he noticed his mother was in the room. Lelouch and suzaku both looked over at Suzu and laughed. When they finished eating suzaku and lelouch sat in the couch watching tv while having one baby in each arm. "You know lelouch i think it's great how we got two babies."

"Hmmm how come?"

"Bc we have one baby for each of us to hold and it's like double the love."

"You're right, um suzaku?"

"Yea?"

"I love you..." Lelouch's face burned red as he spoke those three words.

"Lelouch I love you too!" Suzaku screamed as he kissed lelouch on the cheek. "You make me the happiest man on earth!" Suzaku said between each kiss.

"Let's get the kids to bed so we can go to bed ourselves" lelouch soon said as he looked at the two sleeping angels in their arms.


	9. Chapter 9: Weddings

**I didn't really like the last chapter so I had to make up for it and it was short too. Suzu and lulu are now like 7 months old here. **

Chapter 9: Weddings

Suzaku and lelouch were getting ready to go to a wedding. Milly and Rivalz were going to get married that day and they were running a little late. Mostly because the twins kept puking on their clothes and Suzaku wouldn't stop chasing lelouch around the house. When finally the family was ready suzaku placed the twins in their seats in the back of the car and drove to the location. The twins were now more active and said small sounds that sounded like words but they were still pretty small. They couldn't walk still but mostly because they couldn't even stand straight yet. The venue of the wedding was very nice it had a lot of decorations around it. Lelouch spotted Gino and kallen at a nearby table and sat with them. Kallen noticed lelouch and smiled, "Lelouch! It's been so long since we have seen each other."

"Yea it has, i have just been really busy with work and the kids, i'm sorry."

"Let's plan more dates together then after this. We need a day just for us."

"Date?" Suzaku sat down after placing the kid's carriers, right in the middle of lelouch and himself.

"Now now it's not like that." Lelouch spoke up.

"Yea it better not because then i'll make a stop to it!" Gino said while clenching his fist on the table.

"I'll help gino!" Suzaku said from the other end of the table with a determined look. Lelouch sighed his husband was such a idiot sometimes.

"Ah!" A baby scream was heard from below and both parents looked down. Lulu and suzu were looking right at them. Both parents picked up the babies and held one each.

"Aaaaaw how cute! Your babies have really grown lelouch."

"Thanks kallen! Where is your daughter?"

"She's over there dancing with the other small kids"

It was true, little Lily was dancing and laughing happily with the other children. Lily was older than the twins so she was able to fully walk and dance around sort of. She would lose her balance once in awhile and fall down. While the adults were busy staring at dancing Lily, Suzu was able to reach over and grabbed a fork from the table while the parents were distracted, "No Suzu don't grab that!" Suzaku took the fork from his hand and set it down. Suzu frightened from the scream began to cry loudly. Suzaku tried to quiet him down but failed since Suzu wouldn't stop crying.

"Suzaku give Suzu to lelouch." Kallen shouted.

"Eh why?"

"Because babies calm down once they're with their mother." Gino responded. Suzaku did as they said and gave the baby to lelouch. Lelouch took Suzu and handed Lulu to suzaku. "Wow you guys I imagine have to switch a lot." Kallen said.

"It's one of the joys of having twins." Suzaku responded as he held lulu. Suzu did calm down instantly once in Lelouch's arms and the table was quiet again. "Pa" lulu screamed as he hit suzaku's hand lightly.

"Pa" lulu screamed again. Suzaku laughed at his cute son who was trying to hit him for making Suzu cry. Suzu soon started giggling from looking at his brother. "Lelouch I don't think our kids like me..."

"They have to love you Suzaku you're their father after all."

Milly noticed her group of friends and walked over with Rivalz to greet them.

"I'm so happy you guys could make it!" Milly screamed.

"It's our pleasure we wouldn't want to miss our presidents wedding." Lelouch spoke.

"Lelouch! You act the same as always!... Why didn't you wear a dress to the wedding?"

"I'm an adult now, i have no time for that now."

"Don't worry Milly I'll make sure to get lelouch to wear it soon." Suzaku said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch shrieked as he slapped suzaku lightly in the chest. Lulu copied the motion on suzaku's hand and hit his father again. "Now I know where he gets it from" Suzaku said with a laugh. Lelouch pouted at his husband for being such a dork. Just then they noticed a certain pink haired girl walk up to their table. It was Euphemia, Lelouch's half-sister, and Suzaku's old girlfriend. Lelouch felt a knot in his stomach. "Hello everyone!"

"Euphy what are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"Milly invited me, since we work together sometimes."

"Euphy do you want to sit with us?" Suzaku asked sweetly.

"Can I really? Thank you Suzaku." Euphemia sat down next to Suzaku and fixed her dress before she spoke again, "It's been so long since I seen you three. I see Suzaku at work everyday but I it's nice to see you all today."

"It's nice to see you too, Euphy" Gino said.

Euphemia looked over at Suzaku and noticed suzu who was once again sitting on suzaku's lap, staring right at her, at one point lelouch had switched with Suzaku again since Lulu was getting upset, "Aw he looks just like you Suzaku. I can't believe how cute your babies are. You're always talking about them in work, but i haven't seen them in person."

"Haha yea they're my sweet angels." Suzaku said smiling happily. Euphemia laughed at Suzaku's cute face. Sudden euphy felt a tug on her dress, and she looked down. It was suzu, he was fascinated by Euphemia's dress and wanted to touch it. "Ah i'm sorry Euphy!" Suzaku shrieked as he moved suzu's hand from her dress. "It's fine Suzaku don't worry, it's no harm." Suzu laughed sweetly and stared at Euphemia. "Ma!" Suzu shrieked all of a sudden. Lelouch stopped talking to Kallen and Milly once he heard Suzu, "Does he want to go with me now?" But suzu wasn't reaching out for him, he was reaching out for Euphemia. Lelouch felt a spur of jealousy fill up as he saw that.

"Ma!" Suzu cried again. Suzaku tried to calm down suzu who was now moving around.

"That's weird he only calls Lelouch that..." Suzaku said confused.

"Maybe he thinks i'm his mother haha" Euphemia's laughs were heard.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, like his sons would think that Euphemia is their mother. Euphemia grabbed Suzu out of Suzaku's arms and carried the small child up to her face giving him a kiss. Suzu giggled loudly as Euphemia kissed him, the baby looked extremely happy. "Suzaku if we had a baby he would look just like this cutie here." Euphy shrieked as she touched Suzu's curly brown hair. Lelouch stood up straight after hearing that, how could she say that when Lelouch was sitting right there. Kallen and Gino noticed Lelouch's uneasiness and butted in, "Well Euphy you see Suzu is this cute because he is Suzaku AND Lelouch's baby" kallen said proudly.

"That's right, and if it wasn't for lelouch I wouldn't have such adorable babies with me right now." Suzaku responded as he grabbed lelouch's hand and kissed it. Lelouch felt at ease a little after that.

"That is true, but I wonder how our kids would have looked if we were together still." Euphy said staring at Suzaku sweetly. Lelouch almost felt himself drop dead, he did know that Euphemia was Suzaku's first girlfriend before they got together. Maybe she wasn't over Suzaku after so long. Lelouch got up quickly as he started to feel more discomfort. "Suzaku here hold lulu, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec."

Suzaku looked over at his wife, "ah okay, I'll wait for you here."

Suzu noticed his mother leaving and entering a room. When lelouch didn't come right out, Suzu started to whine and wiggle around trying to break free from Euphemia. "MA! MA!" Suzu shouted as he hit her chest.

"I'm right here Suzu." Euphy said sweetly.

But suzu didn't stop, and then all of a sudden he bent down and put his mouth on Euphemia's chest. Euphemia's face turned more red than ever. Suzaku jumped as he saw suzu's action, and carried him away from Euphemia with one hand. "MA MA!" Suzu kept shouting.

"I'm so sorry Euphemia!" Suzaku apologized over and over again.

"I-It's fine suzaku, suzu just might be hungry that's all." Euphy was becoming more red as she spoke.

"Ah yeah Lelouch can breastfeed, the doctors told us that, but he only does it when he's at home." Suzaku said nervously.

"I didn't know that." Kallen said.

"We didn't know either until 2 months after they were born."

"Then that explains why he did that." Euphemia responded.

"Yea haha... i'm so sorry"

"It's fine suzaku, please don't apologize more I understand."

"Ah speaking of Lelouch I should tell him that Suzu's hungry. I'll be right back." Suzaku gave lulu to kallen and Suzu to Gino then left to fetch Lelouch. Lelouch was in a stall trying to calm his anger down, he felt pretty dumb for getting jealous like that. "Lelouch?" Suzaku said as he walked in. Lelouch heard suzaku and panicked almost letting out a scream. Suzaku noticed where the sound came from and walked next to the stall. "Lelouch? Why are you taking long? Do you not feel well?"

Lelouch didn't want to respond, he didn't want to look at Suzaku's face right now. Suzaku knocked on the stall hard, "lelouch answer me! Are you okay in there?!" His voice sounded worried. Lelouch wanted to open it for Suzaku but at the same time he didn't. Suzaku was getting impatient, he kicked the door open. Lelouch jumped and tried to run out but suzaku pushed him back in and closed the door. "Lelouch, lelouch I'm so glad you're okay." Lelouch moved back as suzaku closed in on him. "Lelouch tell me what's wrong with you?"

"... It's nothing" lelouch said looking away.

"Lelouch I know you're not okay, I have been with you for so long I know you like the back of my hand, and I know you're not alright."

"I guess I just felt jealous by euphy's words... And that our son mistook her for me."

"Lelouch you have nothing to be jealous or angry about, you have mine and the kids unconditional love." Suzaku shrieked. "And suzu wouldn't mistake euphy for you. He knows who his real mother is."

"Thank you Suzaku, this is why I love you so much." Lelouch said as he kissed suzaku on the cheek. Suzaku hugged lelouch and held him tight. When lelouch was ready to leave they both walked over to the table holding hands. The scene that they saw was the twins covered in tears. "Lelouch! Carry your children, ever since you left they wouldn't stop crying." Kallen screamed as she handed Lulu to lelouch. Lulu buried his face in lelouch's chest and quieted down. Suzu once grabbed out of Gino's arms by Suzaku reached over for lelouch. Lelouch carried him as well and kissed them both. His son's were the cutest babies in the whole wide world. And they had the best mother ever. Suzaku and lelouch enjoyed the rest of the wedding with lots of dancing, and laughs. Suzu and Lulu were right there with them, it was truly one happy family.

-Bonus story: a day with daddy-

Lelouch had to leave that day to go to a business meeting and he was going to leave suzaku alone with the babies.

"Now suzaku I'll be back soon, make sure you feed the babies from their bottles."

"Yes dear."

"Don't let them touch sharp objects oh and keep an eye on them more. They're starting to move around a lot, they like to roll around on the floor or crawl. But don't let them in the kitchen or near the stairs. The gate in their room has to be closed at all times if they're up there, they won't try to crawl out if its there. And-"

"Lelouuuuuuch i know, you're going to be late for your meeting." Suzaku kissed lelouch goodbye. And lelouch sighed, "suzaku I'm just scared leaving the kids. I hope this meeting will be good or else!"

"Don't worry love! Their with me!"

"That's what I'm afraid of as well."

"Lelouch! Don't be so mean."

"Im joking silly. Well i'm off, call me if you have questions."

"Yes dear. Goodbye!" Lelouch closed the door and soon was gone. Suzaku ran upstairs to look at babies soon after. "Lulu, suzu what are you two doing?"

"Pa!" Screamed lulu as soon as he saw suzaku. Suzu threw himself back and giggled. Suzaku jumped over the gate on the door and sat on the floor next to the babies, "Your mother isn't home today. So it's just me, what do you guys want to do?"

"Pa!" Lulu handed suzaku a block he had in his hand. Suzaku took it and set it down on the ground. "I guess you two are still too small to really do anything." Suzaku laid back on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. Different glow in the dark stars could be seen, lelouch and him placed those on there a few weeks ago since the babies didn't like the darkness a lot. Suzaku laughed as he remembered when lelouch couldn't stick one and almost fell out of the stool he was standing on. Lelouch was such a klutz sometimes. Suzaku stopped his daydreaming when he felt two little bodies on top of him. Lulu and suzu were climbing on top of suzaku, "pa pa" suzu screamed as he hit suzaku on the stomach. "Suzu don't hit me" suzaku said between laughs. Lulu bent down and tried to bite on suzaku's chest, but since he didn't have any teeth it felt like a tickle. Lulu wouldn't stop his motion and suzaku got the hint soon, "Lulu are you hungry?"

"Ma" lulu screamed. Suzaku sat up and got up, carrying lulu soon after. He grabbed a bottle lelouch prepared before he left and sat down in the rocking chair before placing it in lulu's mouth. Lulu took the bottle and started drinking immediately. "Lulu you're so cute right now, im sorry i can only give you a bottle haha i'm not like your mother."

Lulu closed his eyes and smiled before he started drinking more. Suzu noticing his father on the chair walked over and stood up while grabbing onto suzaku's leg.

"Pa!"

"Hmmm suzu are you also hungry?"

"Pa!" Suzu shrieked one last time before crawling over to the gate.

"No suzu you can't leave the room"

"Paaaaaaa" suzu screamed and hit the gate. Lulu was done drinking his bottle and fell asleep quickly. Suzaku placed him in his crib and carried suzu to place him into bed as well. But suzu grabbed on the crib and stood up, "PA PA PA" suzaku sighed suzu wasn't going to go to sleep, and now lulu wasn't either because the screams woke him up. Suzaku decided to pick them both up and take them out for a walk together. He changed the twins into cat onesies and grabbed the bag with all the things needed for them. He put them in the stroller and headed out screaming, "let's go!". Suzaku walked all the way to a nearby park and strolled around it. The twins looked around and screamed with joy. They loved being out of the house, any small things grabbed their attention.

"When you guys are older, mama and I will take you to the zoo, there are so many different animals there, you'll love it."

"Ma" both babies screamed.

It was nice to spend time like this with your kids, they always had fun too. Just then a lady jogging by stopped and looked into the stroller, "wow! How cute! Your babies, are just adorable in those onesies!"

"Thank you"

"Are you a only father?"

"Huh? Oh no my wife is just at a important meeting so I'm taking care of them myself right now." If lelouch was here suzaku thought, then he would be with them right now.

"Oh I see, i'm glad a good looking dad isn't alone with two adorable babies." Then she jogged away. Suzaku sighed, "i hope she wasn't thinking on trying to flirt with me, i don't know how I would lose her. I'm only in love with your mother lulu and suzu! You hear that."

The babies giggled and suzaku felt like they actually understood. The rest of the afternoon they spent it at the park and going to different places. When it was starting to get dark suzaku arrived home and got the babies out of the stroller. He placed them in their playpen from downstairs and put the stroller away. He figured he would bathe the boys and then head to bed, their bath was very different from usual. Suzaku placed too much bubble soap in the tub and they had a bubble party that night. The babies found it amusing and suzaku did too. They all finally had matching bubble mustaches that night. Suzaku laid down in his bed with the babies now in his arms and in their pajamas. Lulu and suzu fell asleep and suzaku noticed after a few minutes. "I should *yawn take them to... Their bed..." Suzaku blacked out before he could take them. Downstairs the front door was soon opening and a familiar black haired boy came in. He looked around the house for any sign of others but the house was quiet. He turned off the lights downstairs after checking and went upstairs. In the twins room he found nothing but then he noticed something in his own room. "Suzaku?" Lelouch said softly before entering the room. Inside suzaku was lying down on one side with suzu and lulu hugged up against him asleep. Soft snores were heard in the room. Lelouch smiled at the sight and went over to kiss suzaku on the head before getting ready for bed himself. He placed the twins in their cribs without waking up suzaku. After putting on his pajamas he snuggled up next to suzaku and smiled, "I hope you had a great day with the twins, i love you suzaku. You're the best father they could ever have." And soon the whole house was silent as they all slept well that night after a long exhausting day.


	10. Chapter 10: Bath time

**Well that's the end of the baby adventures now suzu and lulu are now 5 year olds. Enjoy~**

Chapter 10: Bath time

The family was running around the house in a frenzy. Lelouch was trying to cook the meal, Suzaku was cleaning the house, and the twins were picking up their toys while helping their father. That evening guests were coming over to the Kururugi family for a family meal, they did this at sometimes throughout the year so they could all get together and chat about their daily life and bond. Suzaku was almost done when suddenly lelouch called him over. Suzaku poked his head in the kitchen and walked towards his sweet wife. "Hmmm what is it?" Suzaku kissed lelouch's neck tenderly. Lelouch held the spoon and hit suzaku on the head lightly, "Stop it Mr. Kururugi. We don't have time for this it's almost time."

"Yea yea I know"

"I want you to bathe and dress the twins."

"Yes, your highness!"

Lelouch blushed at his husbands words and smacked him on the head. "Don't say stuff like that go do what I said." Suzaku laughed at his cute wives pouting face and left the room. "Suzu, lulu! Time for a bath!" The two boys ran down the stairs towards their father as he started to walk towards the bathroom. "Daddy! Can we take a bath together!"

"Hmmm of course Suza, I need a bath myself."

"Yay!" Suzu ran into the bathroom and started to undress. While the boys undressed Suzaku turned on the warm water and let their family tub fill up. He added some bubble soap to the water as it poured. When the boys were done taking off their clothes they noticed the way the bathtub looked now.

"So many bubbles" Lulu shrieked.

Suzaku picked up the boys and set them in the tub. Then he started to undress himself, when he came back the twins were missing. Suzaku looked around but didn't see anything, there wasn't a trail of water outside tub. Just then the boys came out of the bubbles screaming like a monster. Suzaku jumped and fell back. The boys looked at where their father was on the floor and laughed, which suzaku also joined in soon after. Lelouch in the kitchen could hear the loud laughs and screams and he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. In the bathroom Suzaku helped the small boys clean their hair. "Daddy I have shampoo in my eyes" lulu spoke with discomfort.

"Here let me wash your face." Suzaku washed the small boys face and removed any soap nearby. Lelouch stepped in the bathroom and couldn't help but see the scene in front of him. His three loves were all taking a bath together. He smiled softly, but then Suza looked over and noticed his mother. He stood up and screamed, "Mama!"

Everyone now looked over and noticed the figure staring at them. Suzaku motioned lelouch to come closer, but lelouch hesitated until one of his sons spoke, "Mama come take a bath with us"

"I don't think I will, i'm busy kids."

"You hear that boys your mother doesn't want to be around us." Suzaku said with a pout as he folded his hands together. The twins did the same motion as their father. Lelouch sighed at his family, "Fine fine I'll get in." Loud cheers and clapping were heard in the bathroom. Lelouch removed his clothes totally aware that Suzaku was staring at him from top to bottom. When lelouch entered the bath he was immediately welcomed with a group hug from everyone in the tub. "Boys let go haha we can't be here all day." They all did let go except Suzaku who wrapped his arm on Lelouch's waist. "Mama when aunt Nunnally comes can I show her my new drawings."

"Of course Suza, your aunt would love to see them. Come here so I clean your hair."

"Okay!" Suzu sat between his mother's legs as lelouch applied shampoo.

"Here clean your body while I scrub your hair." Lelouch handed Suzu a sponge and bar soap. Suzu rubbed the two together and started to clean. "Lelouch~ do you want me to clean you?" Suzaku said as he kissed lelouch on the cheek.

"No, help Lulu finish up."

"Aw come on Lelouch~ I won't do anything."

"Daddy you're lying." Lulu said.

"Huh?"

"If you're going to clean mama then you have to do something, like wash mama's hair like this." Lulu moved his fingers in a scrubbing motion. Lelouch felt his face get red as he saw his innocent sons explanation. Suzaku laughed. "You're right lulu I will be doing something like that all over your mother."

"SUZAKU!" Lelouch's face was bright red and he hated his husband for saying such things in front of the kids. Lelouch decided to start cleaning his own body now that his son was done. Suzaku did the same and pretty soon their bath together was done. Lelouch got out and grabbed a nearby towel wrapping it around his body. Suzaku got up as well but wrapped the towel on his lower area only. They wrapped the boys in their towels and dried them clean. Suzaku carried lulu while lelouch carried suzu. They both were about to head out of the bathroom when suzaku whispered in lelouch's ear. "You know I'm getting pretty hard." Lelouch's face turned redder than ever and he smacked his husband chest. Just then Suzu spoke up, "Mama are we playing a game? Where daddy is hard to beat?" Lelouch froze in place, suzaku nervously laughed. "Yup of course" suzaku finally said.

"And in this game I kill your father in the end.

Lelouch said while fighting back the rage. Suzaku knew he was going to get it that night, lelouch wasn't going to give in to suzaku that night. "Mama i'm cold." Lulu whispered.

"Ah that's right we have to put on your clothes." Lelouch said getting back to their first task. Suzaku followed lelouch upstairs and helped the boys dress in their sailor outfits. Lelouch and suzaku dressed as well in their outfits and they were finally ready for the party.

**(I was thinking of continuing with party and not just stopping there, but that'll be for the next chapter maybe? i would love to hear your thoughts, leave a review or favorite the story for future updates!)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Party

Chapter 11: The Party

The time came quick and soon the guests started to arrive. Gino and kallen were the first ones to arrive. When they walked in lelouch took their coats and placed them in the coat closet nearby. Kallen had a three year old baby boy now named ryu, and lily who was just a year older than lulu and suzu. Lily when she noticed the two twins ran up to them, her short red hair bouncing as she ran. "Lulu!" Lily screamed as she tackled the younger boy in a hug.

"Hey I'm here too!" Suzu screamed. The three kids went upstairs soon after to play in the twins bedroom. Kallen and gino sat down in the living room, Gino placed their small boy on his lap.

"How have you two been doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Well we are actually thinking of moving to a new house." Kallen respond.

"Wow really? Where are you two thinking of moving to?"

"We don't know yet actually." Gino said laughing nervously.

"We have in mind a bigger house since we want to kids to have their own room and a guest room for when my parents or his come over."

"Im sure you'll find something that fits your needs." Lelouch said smiling.

"Now that I think about it there is a house nearby that you might like." Suzaku said.

"Oh really suzaku i need to see it for myself." Gino said happily. Just then another knock on the door was heard and suzaku got up to answer. From the living room they heard a loud female voice. Everyone in the room heard it and knew who it was automatically. Soon in walked in a familiar blond with a big smile on her face. "Hey!" Milly screamed loudly with Rivalz right behind her.

"Milly you're too loud." Rivalz said while placing a finger to his lips showing her to quiet down.

"Nonsense this people have GUTS!" Milly said laughing, rivalz sighed. Lelouch got up and hugged milly and kallen did the same. They couldn't stop admiring her large belly that she carried.

"Milly your stomach is so big now." Kallen shrieked.

"Yupp my baby is getting bigger everyday. Just a few more months and we'll get to see our new little baby girl." Milly was so happy when she said that, she truly was excited to have her second child. After she and Rivalz got married and had finally decided to settle down and start a family. Molly was born a few months after.

"Another girl! You're so lucky milly!" Kallen shrieked.

"Rivalz three girls, you lucky boy." Suzaku screamed as he patted him on the back. Rivalz scratched the back of his head laughing nervously, "it's like having two extra milly's in the house." Suzaku and Gino laughed loudly and nodded their head agreeing about the girls acting the same as their mother.

"Milly sit right here" lelouch said soon showing her a spot on one of the couches. Milly sat and rivalz sat right next to her smiling happily as he soon started to talk more with gino and suzaku.

"Mommy can I go upstairs?" Molly soon asked as her long blond curls bounced up and down.

"Of course just behave okay?"

"YUP!" Molly shrieked as she gave her mother a thumbs up and ran up the stairs. Ryu soon made his way up stairs as well.

Lelouch was in the kitchen trying to finish last minute details, before the rest of the guest arrive. But soon everyone had arrived. Nunnally, sayoko, jeremiah came an hour later. C.C came a few minutes later with a pizza box in her hand. And finally Euphemia and Shirley had arrived. Now that everyone was there the house was more merry than ever, laughs, drinks, and conversations filled it.

-upstairs-

The kids were laughing and playing around, once they were all together. Suzu was playing with ryu with his cars, while the girls and lulu played together laughing at silly things. Just then molly got up and shouted in the room "let's play hide and seek!"

"Huh? Idiot how are we supposed to play that in the house" Suzu said loudly. The girl pouted after being called an idiot and marched her way over next to the boy, "Don't call me a idiot! We're the same age!"

"You just turned 5, so you're still an idiot." Suzu responded.

"Suzu, molly stop fighting!" Lily screamed as she grabbed the girl.

"He started it.." Molly said pouting. Lily sighed as she heard the girl."we'll get into partners and play freeze tag then." Molly said soon after. "I get to be with lulu" lily said as she grabbed lulu's hand.

"Hey! He's my brother, I get to be with lulu!" Suzu shrieked.

"You're too late, I called him first. Besides lulu is going to be my husband so we have to be together." Lily responded smiling big. Lulu was embarrassed to hear lily say that and just nodded.

"NO FAIR! You can't marry lulu because lulu is going to marry me!" Suzu screamed.

"You can't marry lulu, you two are brothers." Lily responded annoyed.

"But lulu loves me more, right lulu?!"

"No he doesn't suzu he loves me more I'm his wife!, right lulu!"

Lulu felt cornered and he didn't know what to say or who to choose.

"Ummm I..." Lulu began to speak.

"WHO DO YOU CHOOSE?!" Suzu and Lily screamed in unison. Lulu didn't want to answer and ran out of the room crying. Suzu and lily were dumbstruck as they noticed the young boy run out of the room. They chased after him soon after. Lulu had found his father and had grabbed onto him. Suzaku noticed his son in tears and carried him, "lulu what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Suzaku wiped lulu's tears and as soon as he did lily and Suzu came down the stairs and out of breath looked at lulu waiting for a answer.

"I don't want to marry you two, i'm going to marry daddy!" Lulu screamed as he hugged his father. Suzaku was confused on what was happening, "What is going on?"

"Lulu doesn't want to marry me daddy" suzu shrieked.

"That's because you scared lulu, he was going to marry me!" Lily shrieked. Gino heard his daughter's voice and came over. "Lily why are talking about marriage?"

"Dad i want to marry lulu!"

"Eh?" Gino felt his heart drop. "Kururugi you can't date my daughter."

"But dad i love lulu!"

"Lily you're breaking your old man's heart..." Gino said while he fought the tears coming. Kallen walked over and sighed, "gino they're just kids, they don't know what marriage is."

Molly was coming down the stairs when kallen was trying to calm down her husband.

"Mommy! ryu is going to be my husband!" Molly shrieked with joy as she held his hand. Kallen laughed and followed molly and ryu laughing with milly once she heard that. Lily ran over to hear the news about her brother and her best friend.

"There are going to be a lot of weddings soon." Milly said jokingly. Everyone laughed except for all the dad's who had experience what true pain is. Lelouch heard the commotion and came into the room, he noticed suzaku was trying to calm down suzu. "Suzu what's wrong?" Lelouch said softly bending down to his height.

"Lulu doesn't want to marry me! He doesn't love me!"

Lulu stared at his brother quietly as he still held onto his father, with tear stains. "I'm going to marry daddy" lulu said soon.

Lelouch laughed at his son's words, "lulu but mama married daddy."

"Mama can u give me daddy?" Suzaku tried to stay calm as soon as he heard his sons question. Lelouch sighed, "lulu you can't marry your father, one day you'll find someone better."

"Hey!" Suzaku shouted. Lelouch brushed suzaku's words off, ignoring him.

"And suzu you can't marry your brother, but you two have to love one another." Lelouch finally said.

"Lulu doesn't love me..." Suzu said clenching his fists. Lulu kept quiet.

"Suzu your brother does love you, don't say that." Lelouch said sternly.

"No he doesn't! He doesn't want to be with me, well I don't love you too lulu!" Suzu was at the point of tears and soon started wailing. Suzaku looked at lelouch with a sad look, and pretty soon lulu's cries were heard from suzaku's arms. Lelouch bent down to suzu's level and petted his head. Suzu's face was soaked in tears now, and snot ran down his nose. Lulu looked in the same state.

"Suzu don't cry" lelouch said as he hugged his son softly. Suzu in his mother's embrace started to calm down as the familiar warm smell of vanilla greeted him. Suzaku had already calmed down lulu by the time suzu stopped crying. Lulu laid his head on his father's chest while he pouted and wiped away the tears. Suzu did the same and soon met lulu's gaze. He turned his head away quickly and stunned him at that minute. Lulu saw his brother's action and did the same. Suzaku and lelouch sighed, tonight was going to be a long time for them.

"I'm going upstairs to my room." Suzu shrieked as he angrily stomped away. Lily with molly and ryu next to her followed suzu upstairs as well. Molly looked back and noticed lulu was giving a sad look. Lulu was her best friend she had to cheer him up. She ran up to lulu in Suzaku's arms and spoke, "lulu want to come play with me?"

Lulu nodded in agreement and pretty soon suzaku set him down on the floor. Lulu gave suzaku a kiss on the cheek and walked away with molly. Molly's happy shrieks were heard as she talked to lulu about her new baby sister. Suzaku looked over at lelouch and sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"I think it's best that they solve this themselves suzaku. If they don't make up by tonight we'll talk to them."

"Okay..." Suzaku gave lelouch a reassuring kiss on the cheek before he headed to the living room where everyone was. C.C who noticed what had happened came up to lelouch and spoke, "Yikes two brothers hating one another."

"They don't hate each other" lelouch growled.

C.C giggled quietly at lelouch's distress face, "just give them pizza, it'll make them feel better."

"I'm not doing that witch, you already had enough pizza." Lelouch was at the point of getting a headache from all the things taking place. He walked away to the living room where his husband was waiting for him. He truly wished his sons would make up soon.

-upstairs-

"Look ryu! I have a flying car!" Suzu shrieked as he danced around the room with a car in his hand.

"Ah me too, me too!" Ryu screamed in joy as he followed suzu around. The two boys laughed as they both played with the toy cars, they totally forgot the girls and lulu were nearby. The girls had taken out molly's fake makeup kit and were pretending to do each others hair and makeup.

"Kyaaaaa molly your curls are so cute!" Lily shrieked happily as she brushed up and down molly's hair.

"My mommy says the same thing" molly replied giggling.

"Oh lulu we should do your hair next." Lilly said with a grin.

"E-eh! N-no thank you..." Lulu said frightened by the girls devilish smirks. But lulu couldn't win, before he knew it he had ponytails done to his hair. Lulu sighed as he looked at himself, why would they do this to him. "I know what we should do next!"

"What?" Lily asked as molly screamed.

"Let's play knight and princess."

"I like that idea."

"Lulu can be the princess and lily and I will be the knights!"

"I like that idea!" Lily shrieked jumping up and down. Lulu didn't know what to say about their new game.

"And begin!" Molly said starting the game.

"Knight molly! We have to rescue the princess."

"I agree with you knight lily, but where is princess lulu?"

"He is located in the highest tower, we have to save him from the dragon."

Just then suzu looked over at the girls game play and noticed his brother's new look.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA LULU IS A GIRL" suzu laughed with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not a girl!" Lulu screamed as he got up.

"You are a girl! Ahahahaha"

"Stop it Suzu!"

"Lulu's a girl. Lulu's a girl. Lulu's a girl. Gosh lulu why didn't you tell me sooner?" Suzu was dancing around in joy as he repeated those words all over the room. Molly and Lily looked at each other giggled, "Get the dragon!"

"W-wha-" suzu could barely finish what he was going to say before he was tackled on the floor by the girls. "Hey! Get off me!"

"No we want to save the princess we have to protect him its our quest!" Molly and lily both said giggling as they tickled suzu all over.

"Ahahahaha stoooop." Suzu said with tears in his eyes. Everyone in the room was laughing at what was taking place even little ryu who was almost falling asleep. After the girls had gotten off suzu, lulu walked over to help his brother get up. Suzu noticed his brothers hand and looked off to the side, "I don't need your help." And with that said suzu got up on his own and walked over to ryu to continue their game. Lulu felt a pain in his heart as his brother walked away. "Suzu do you hate me...?" Lulu asked saddened.

"Huh?" Suzu turned around to face his brother.

"I-i don't hate you lulu gosh." Suzu said with a sigh as he patted the top of his brothers head. "You're the one who hates me..."

"That's not true!" Lulu screamed before hugging his brother.

"Suzu don't be mad at me okay?"

"Okay, let's never fight again." Suzu said happily. And lulu nodded in agreement. The kids though had started to get bored upstairs and went downstairs to eat soon after with the adults. They all chatted away with their parents and the adults between one another. Once dinner was over everyone came into the living room. Milly took the opportunity to ask lelouch a question, "Are you and suzaku planning on having more kids?"

"What!" Lelouch almost spat out his water as he heard her question.

"I'm just asking since you have only had lulu and suzu. Don't you two want more?"

Suzu and lulu sitting in their parents laps looked over at their mother. "Mama you're going to have more of us?" Lulu asked quietly.

"No no lulu. You and your brother are one of a kind." Lulu smiled at his mother's reply and placed his head on his mother's chest.

"We haven't really planned to have more.." Suzaku said shyly.

"Come on suzaku maybe you'll get two more, or maybe three." Gino said between laughs.

Lelouch didn't like the thought of having that many in the next pregnancy. "No thank you we're very happy with just our lulu and suzu." Lelouch said with a warm glow in his face as he hugged his son. And looked over at suzu who was now asleep.

"Looks like someone is exhausted." Suzaku laughed as he pushed away bangs from suzu's face.

"Well it does look like you two are happy how you are. Me on the other hand want to have 5 more kids!"

"5!" Rivalz got up in shock as he heard his wife speak.

"I want 5 more sisters!" Molly screamed at the announcement of having more. Rivalz almost died inside as he heard them speak, he wasn't winning this argument. Everyone in the room laughed.

Before everyone knew it, it was late and started to leave. As the last guest left, the house was now silent. Lelouch sighed and turned off the lights downstairs before heading upstairs. Suzaku had finished helping the twins get out of their suits and into their pajamas, before he headed to bed. Lelouch was already under the covers when he walked in. Suzaku undressed and heard a rustle behind him soon after.

"Why don't you change in the bathroom, you're such a pervert."

"You're the bigger perv for looking honey~"

Suzaku jumped into bed and settled next to lelouch smiling greatly.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Lelouch asked as he looked at his husband.

"Because I have the best family in the whole wide world" suzaku spoke almost kissing lelouch on the lips. Lelouch frustrated by his husband's hesitation closed the space between them. Suzaku blushed red at his wife's brave move.

"Goodnight honey~" lelouch rolled over and faced the other side.

"Lelouch... Why don't we try to make another baby right now!" Suzaku screamed as he hugged lelouch from behind causing lelouch to let out a shriek.

**Like wow guys thanks for the constant support with my fanfics it really means a lot to me bc some of you guys actually like them! I'll try to update faster from now on, but since spring break is approaching it means more work for me sigh.**


	12. Chapter 12: Day with Dad

Chapter 12: Day with dad

Today was not going to be like every other day, it was the day the twins have been waiting anxiously for. Take your child to work day had come and they were going with their father that year. Lelouch on the other hand was more nervous than ever.

"Suzaku are you sure you want to take them with you? Aren't they still too young?"

Suzaku turned and looked at his worried wife, "lelouch they'll be fine, they'll be with me."

"Sigh suzaku that's why i'm worried..."

Suzaku was about to protest but then child's screams were heard coming into the room.

"Mama! Can you help me?" Suzu said as he ran up to his mother.

"Hmm with what?"

"I can't tie my shoes." Lelouch noticed the untied shoelaces and bent down. When he was done he gave suzu a kiss on the forehead and got up, "Be good today suzu, behave and don't touch anything dangerous."

"Yes mama!" Suzu gave his mother a military salute before heading back up to his room.

"I'm going to finish packing the twins backpacks. You sir get ready to go" suzaku remembered his lack of uniform and quickly changed. When everyone was ready to go lelouch made sure to say goodbye to them. He gave lulu and suzu a kiss on their cheek and they both gave a kiss back to their mother. "Be good okay? And keep an eye on your father."

"Hey!" Suzaku heard the last part and was about to protest but the twins soon replied with a okay. Lelouch wanted to hug his sons so much for being adorable. But soon the twins walked out the door and suzaku had to go as well. But suzaku wasn't going to go that easily, he reached over and grabbed onto lelouch's waist pulling him close. Lelouch felt his body weaken in suzaku's grip. "Where is my goodbye kiss?" Lelouch smiled and gave a quick kiss on suzaku's cheek, but suzaku pouted. He placed his lips on lelouch's very quickly and with great force. Lelouch responded back and felt his breath being taken away from him every second. Once suzaku let go, lelouch was out of breath and couldn't feel his body anymore, "I'll be back home soon" suzaku said with a grin.

"I'll be waiting here for you." Lelouch said happily as suzaku let go of him and started to walk out. The twins were seated in their car seats before suzaku came over to the car. "Are you two ready to go?"

"YES!" Both of them yelled in unison. Suzaku smiled and started the car, pulling out of the driveway soon after. Lelouch waved goodbye to them from the front door, and they waved back as well. The car ride was somewhat silent, suzaku figured they were too excited to talk and also somewhat nervous. "Daddy?"

"Yes lulu?"

"Why didn't mama come with us today?"

"Hmm well because mama has work to do as well today"

"That sucks, it would have been fun with mama!" Suzu said with a pout. Suzaku laughed at their son's protests. "But you know we'll see mama after work"

"Yup!" Both of them screamed with joy.

"We should get mama something." Lulu suggested soon after.

"Let's see what we could get mama." Suzaku replied as he parked at his workplace. "We're here by the way."

The boys looked out their window and noticed the big building where their father works almost everyday. They never seen such a big building before, especially this close. They were now more jumpity than ever that when suzaku opened the car door it didn't take them long to come out. Lulu and suzu grabbed suzaku hand tightly as they approached the building. The doors swung open and they were greeted by office workers there automatically. There was one office worker in particular who came up rather quickly. Her pink hair bounced up and down as she ran over. Until sudden suzaku felt himself being tackled by this very person.

"Suzaku! Guess what we get to do today together!" Euphemia's face glowed with happiness, she couldn't wait to be with suzaku that day. She didn't notice the little boys with suzaku that day. "Huh? What are you two doing here?"

"Ah euphy today is take your kids to work day. I brought suzu and lulu with me." Suzaku scratched the back of his head nervously. Lulu grabbed onto his father's leg and stared at euphy, "daddy she's pretty..." Euphemia heard lulu and bent down to lulu's level, she smiled sweetly at the cute comment the little boy said. "But mama is prettier!" Suzu roared out soon after, euphemia felt her heart break upon hearing that. Suzaku noticed the saddened look in euphemia and quickly spoke, "suzu! Be nice! I'm sorry euphemia, you know how kids are."

"Yes, yes i do. It's fine suzaku." Euphemia had recollected herself and had stood up.

"Ah can you watch them for a sec while I go check in."

"Sure!" Euphemia smiled at her friend before he left. "Now, what do you two like to talk about?"

"I like cars!" Suzu said quickly as he pulled out his favorite car. He handed Euphemia the car and she examined it happily. "I think it's a awesome car suzu."

"Really?! My mama got it for me." Euphemia almost dropped the car after hearing the boy mention Lelouch. Euphemia still felt terrible and regretted leaving suzaku back then. If she hadn't then maybe right now they would the ones bring their kids to work. Lulu noticed Euphemia's change in mood and patted her on the head. "Don't cry."

"Huh?"

"You look sad miss."

"I'm not haha don't worry. Say what's that cute bear you got there?"

"It's my teddy bear, mama made it for me. It's my favorite thing in the whole wide world since it reminds me of mama." Lulu cuddled the bear tightly to his face, he looked happy just talking about his mother. Euphemia on the other hand was about to snap, "um lulu... If i gave you something will you love me too?"

"You don't have to give me anything. I'm happy with just my bear. I do like you already miss Euphy." Euphemia loved the sweet little boy, he really did remind her of lelouch which wasn't all bad because he's got some of suzaku's sweet personality in him as well. Suzaku came over soon and the boys ran over to hug their father, suzaku laughed and hugged them back. "I wasn't gone for a long time."

"But we missed you daddy" lulu replied.

"Can we go see the lancelot now?" Suzu shrieked impatient.

"Of course suzu, come on you two. Bye Euphemia see you later?"

"Yup, bye suzaku!" Euphemia waved goodbye to the family as they disappeared to the nearby hallway. When the family reached the basement, suzaku showed them his office. The twins quickly went over to the chair and sat on it. It was big, but it spun around and they took that to their advantage. Suzaku sat with them as soon as he noticed what they were doing. The twins sat on his legs as the three spun around and around. Laughter filled the office, and they wished they could continue to have fun. But pretty soon a woman's voice was heard from the office door, "suzaku?"

The family stopped and stared at the woman in front of them. "Cecile! Sorry!"

Cecile laughed at suzaku's embarrassed face and looked at the small boys in front of her.

"Oh i forgot today was bring your kids to work day. It's nice to meet you both, i'm cecile."

"Hello!" The boys replied together.

"Suzaku lloyd wants you test something with the lancelot."

"Oh okay, i'll be there in a sec." Cecile nodded and left. The twins looked at their father with hopeful eyes. "No you guys can't go in it."

"Daddy!" The twins whined at their father's decision.

"You two can only watch from a safe distance, if you got hurt your mother would kill me."

"Fine" they both agreed for the sake of their father's life. Suzaku took them down to the location where the lancelot was and told them to stay in one place while he went to change into his flight suit. Lulu and suzu looked around the place, they wished they could be here everyday. Once they caught sight of the lancelot their eyes started to sparkle with joy. "Look look lulu the lancelot, it's so cool."

Lulu nodded in agreement and stared at it more. "I want to touch it!"

"But daddy said to stay here." Lulu hugged his bear tighter after hearing suzu's request.

"Come on lulu nothing will happen don't worry." Suzu grabbed lulu's hand and walked over to the lancelot. Suzu was the first to touch it and he started to shriek in joy. Lulu caught up in his brother's excitement and touched it as well.

"It's so much bigger in person!"

"Mhmm and daddy gets to go in it all the time." Lulu replied happily.

"How do you enter it?"

"No suzu you can't go in it, we aren't even suppose to be here."

"Aw come on lulu lets see all the buttons and stuff."

"Hmmmmm what do we have here? Two wandering children?" The boys froze in place at the sudden voice behind them, when they saw the man they nearly cried in fear. The man had short purple hair, and large glasses upon his face. He gave the children a scary grin, which wasn't meant to be scary but he was curious as to why the kids were there.

"Lulu, suzu!" Suzaku's voice was heard from a distant. The boys looked over at their father's location and before they could say anything the man spoke, "suzaku over here!" Suzaku heard the man's voice and rushed over. The twins once close to their father, ran up to him and hid behind suzaku.

"Lloyd i'm sorry if they were causing trouble."

"No no don't worry. They just wanted to see the lancelot that's all. Just make sure they don't go in by themselves." And with that said lloyd walked away and suzaku set his attention to the small boys. "Didn't i tell you two to wait over there?"

"We're sorry daddy!" they said in unison.

"Suzu wanted to see the lancelot."

"Sigh but I was going to show it to you myself. Please don't wander off like that."

"Okay..." The twins both said. Suzaku was glad lloyd appeared, who knows what else they could have done.

Suzaku's test run was starting and the boys were waiting patiently with cecile behind the railings. When the lancelot started to move the boys jumped up and down in joy. Suzaku noticed their screams and waved at them, that only caused them to scream louder. Cecile giggled at how the family was very happy, it warmed her heart to see all of that. When the test runs were getting more complicated the ground was starting to move. As the lancelot moved the ground shook and cecile advised the boys to hold on to the railing, they did as they were told and held on. Lulu felt the ground move harder, and his grip on the railing with one hand wasn't keeping him all the way stable. When a last shook was done lulu felt himself fall back and his grip on his bear loosened. The bear fell through the railing and got stuck between two tight areas on the bottom floor where the lancelot was. "Ah suzu my bear." Suzu looked over at his distressed brother, "lulu how did you lose it? Mama's going to get mad"

"I know, I have to go get it suzu. Can you help me?"

"Yea! I'll distract cecile while you go get it."

"Thank you."

Suzu started to talk to Cecile and asked her a ton of questions, cecile continued the conversation with suzu. She had no idea what was happening, and she didn't notice when lulu slipped away and started to go down the stairs. "I'll just grab it and go back up. It won't be hard" with determination lulu reached the bottom floor. He quickly made his way to the spot without being seen. He got on his knees and reached down for it. Suzu watched from the corner of his eyes where his brother was, while cecile kept talking about things he did not understand. Lulu was close to reaching for it when he felt a strong grip on his shirt and he suddenly felt weightless. His father's voice was heard, "lulu what are you doing here?" Suzaku had seen lulu on the field and had grabbed onto him with the lancelot. "Um daddy... I lost my bear down there..." Lulu wanted to cry right there and now being in the spotlight in front of everyone. Suzaku set down lulu next to where cecile and suzu were at and came out of the lancelot soon after. He walked over to where lulu had lost his bear and reached in. He was able to get the bear out but one of the arms had ripped off. "Ah lulu I'm sorry we'll have to fix this when we get home."

"But daddy mama will get mad..."

"Mama won't get mad lulu don't worry." Suzaku patted the boy's head softly as he tried to cheer up his sadden son. "Why don't we go eat lunch now boys?" Suzu held his stomach and nodded in agreement to his father's question. The excitement had made them all hungry and they couldn't wait to dig in the packed lunches lelouch made. "Cecile tell lloyd that'll be taking my lunch break now"

"Sure thing suzaku."

When the boys went into suzaku's office again, suzaku looked for the bag with the lunches but couldn't find them. He looked all over but couldn't find their packed lunches.

"Daddy is something wrong?" Suzu asked as he saw his father looking around in a frenzy

"I can't find our lunches, did I forget them at home?" Suzaku couldn't believe how he forgot the lunches that morning, he guessed they'll have to eat out that day then. Just then he noticed a soft knock on his door and a familiar voice was heard, "Excuse me?" When the person came in they all smiled big, they recognized who it was automatically.

"MAMA!" Suzu screamed as he ran up to his mother. Lelouch hugged his small boy as he leaped into his arm. "Haha sorry I came today on your day with the kids, but you forgot your lunches." Suzaku felt his heart warm up, his lelouch was always there for him when he was in danger. "Lelouch! Perfect timing, we were just about to eat."

"Eh? That's a relief." Lelouch placed the lunches on the table and started to hand out the lunches he prepared to the three males in front of him. Suzu and Lulu as soon as they got theirs started to eat what was inside.

"Mama's cooking is the best!" Lulu shrieked.

"Thank you mama!" Suzu said as he took another bite of his food. Suzaku had started eating as well and lelouch noticed the happy grin on his face, "Suzaku I hope you liked the lunch I made." Lelouch knew Suzaku loved it but lelouch loved when his husband complimented his cooking.

"Of course! I adore your cooking." Suzaku bit into the food several times before he motioned lelouch to sit down. Lelouch sat down between suzaku's legs and sighed happily. His husband was a child sometimes. Suzaku placed his food to the side and hugged lelouch, placing his head on lelouch's shoulder, "thank you for coming today."

"I'll have to leave soon, i have stuff to do at home still."

"No don't go, i'll miss you."

"Suzaku, you'll be home soon and then we'll be together again."

"But i want you with me 24/7" at this point suzaku had buried his face on lelouch's back trying to keep the sweet scent of his wife still with him. "Haha suzaku it's not the end of the world don't worry.

"Mama?" Lulu had spoken up.

"Yes lulu?"

"My teddy ripped today, can you fix him?"

"Hmmm of course lulu." Lelouch took the bear from lulu's hand and looked at the missing arm. He had to sew the arm back on, so he took out his small sewing kit from his bag. "Why do you have that in your bag?" Suzaku looked at the small box and found it cute how lelouch was always prepared.

"Because you never know when you'll have a accident and need it." Lelouch was starting to sew on the arm and everyone watched quietly. Lulu was beyond happy that his mama was the best in the whole world, his mama could do anything. Suzu was fascinated by the hand movement of his mother, and how lelouch would easily fix it. When lelouch finally finished he got up and started to pack away things to take home. Lulu grabbed his bear and held it close, "mama i love you! You're the best mama in the whole wide world!" Lulu hugged his mother as well and shrieked with joy.

"Anything for you lulu, make sure to take care of your bear. I don't want it to rip again."

"Yes mama!" Lulu showed his brother the work done and suzu was impressed on how the bear looked like new. Lelouch was finally ready to go and said goodbye to everyone. Suzaku sighed as soon as the absence of his wife hit him. "Daddy? Are we going to do more stuff?"

"Ah yeah of course, how about we go into the lancelot?"

"Kyaaaaa really?!" The twins screamed in joy.

"Yup let's go!" Suzaku grabbed his jumpity kids hands and the three went out to have another exciting day. The rest of the day the twins hung around their father, talked with cecile, and avoided lloyd. Until it was finally time to go home to where their mother waited for them.

**I feel like the ending was rushed oh god, im sorry guys I'll try to make a better chapter next time**


	13. Chapter 13: Old Wounds

Ch.13- Old wounds

**Hello! It's been a long time since i last updated, but thanks to all the comments i have been receiving I decided to write again! I plotted for a while on what would be cute to write, so I hope you like this new chapter. I am also planning to post this fanfic on ao3 so I hope you will continue to support me.**

***Lulu and suzu will be 1 years old in this chapter.**

Autumn was blowing through the trees and soon winter was creeping through. Lelouch was sitting on the couch reading a novel, he was alone in the house due to Suzaku working late that day. Well he wasn't 100% alone because pretty soon he felt a tug at his side, it was his small two year old son Lulu. Lelouch chuckled as he reached for the 1 year olds chubby cheeks and pinched them. Lulu whined.

"Lulu are you ready to get up or are you going to sleep more?"

"Ma! Slewpy..." Lulu replied as he climbed up on Lelouch's chest.

"Okay sleepyhead, let's take you to your crib with your brother." Lelouch with Lulu in his arms got up and headed towards the stairs. He walked into the right bedroom and there next to his large bed was the crib right up against it. Another small boy was already sleeping in that same crib. Lelouch placed Lulu next to his brother Suzu and turned on the small night light that shined stars all over the room.

"Sweet dreams." Lelouch said as he walked out of the room. He was going down the stairs when he heard the front door click open. Lelouch could already tell who had arrived and made his way downstairs quickly, "Welcome home" Lelouch said as he hugged Suzaku and kissed him. "Lelouch I missed you so much!" Suzaku screamed as he hugged lelouch closer.

"Suzaku sssh the kids are asleep" Lelouch hissed as he tried to get out of Suzaku's grasp.

"Aw really… I wanted to play with our small kids…"

"You can play with them tomorrow when they wake up, now come on and eat something." Lelouch placed Suzaku's coat in the coat room and followed him soon after to the Kitchen. Suzaku sat down in the kitchen table as Lelouch poured his dinner in a bowl.

"Um Lelouch…"

"Yes?" Lelouch hummed as he placed the bowl on the table where Suzaku sat.

"I won't be having a day off tomorrow…"

"W-why's that?"

"I have to escort the prime minister of Japan tomorrow…."

Lelouch could feel himself getting sick, and his face reflected it due the fact that Suzaku got up and hugged Lelouch.

"It's just for tomorrow Lelouch…he knew I was in the military and requested me. I don't know what he's up to but I won't let him hurt you again. I'll never let him near our kids!"

"B-but Suzaku… He's your fa-"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch by the shoulders and looked at him intensely. "He'll never be my father! I refuse to even acknowledge him as my father, after what he did to you!" Suzaku roared. Lelouch's face softened and caressed Suzaku's cheek tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too" Suzaku replied as he kissed Lelouch.

-flashback-

A cab had pulled up to a large traditional Japanese household, and from the cab came out Lelouch. Lelouch was 7 months pregnant and it was clearly showing that lelouch was pregnant. He had come to this place at the request of the Prime Minister of Japan, Suzaku's father Genbu. Once walking into the large traditional Japanese household, female servants came up to greet him. They offered him extra help due to the male being largely pregnant, but Lelouch kindly denied. Lelouch was only here to talk to Genbu and then leave before Suzaku knew. Lelouch knew how much Suzaku looked up at his father and due to Suzaku dating and marrying Lelouch, their relationship had worsened to the point that Genbu lost contact with Suzaku for 9 years. Lelouch wanted to fix that today, by speaking to Genbu he thought Genbu might once again accept Suzaku. A maid escorted Lelouch to a door where Lelouch knew Genbu was right behind it. The maid slid open the door and Lelouch walked through, the sliding of the door was the last thing heard as it was closed. Lelouch stood in the entrance and stared in front of him. Genbu was on his knees on the floor cushion, his back very straight and his expression as intimidating as always. "Sit" Genbu spoke in a deep raspy voice. Lelouch felt eyes follow his movement as he reached the floor cushion and sat down on it. He could feel himself sweat as he sat there and neither of them spoke for a while. The large empty room felt like it continued to close in on Lelouch. But soon Lelouch remembered Suzaku, that's right he was here for Suzaku! Lelouch looked directly at Genbu and spoke, "Father I-"

"Stop right there." Genbu cut in quickly.

"I in no means am your father for I have yet to accept you as a have taken my only son, so I have no sons here." Genbu continued. Lelouch felt his heart ache, Genbu was still stubborn as always.

"Prime Minister, I come here today to ask for your blessing… I know you don't approve of our relationship, but I came here today to say that I am deeply in love with Suzaku and we are now starting a family together." Lelouch could feel that as soon as he stopped speaking he remembered to breath.

"A _family_?" Genbu said sarcastically.

"Yes sir…" Lelouch replied as he looked at Genbu without losing his confidence.

"You think you're disgusting family will make me accept you. A marriage between two men, and now even a family. How much more do you plan to ruin from Suzaku's life!" Genbu's voiced picked up, and roared in Lelouch's ears. Lelouch could feel himself shaking and he couldn't meet Genbu's eyes with his own.

"You were the poison in Suzaku's life… He had a bright future ahead of him. He was going to marry a honorable Japanese girl and soon have lots of children- the proper way. He would be the new Prime Minister of Japan, and not a military soldier for Britannia. I regret ever letting you stay at our shrine, if I knew you were going to harm my only son, I would have killed you and your sister back then."

Lelouch tightened his fist on his lap, he didn't care if Genbu spoke awful of him but he did not accept his sister being spoken bad of.

"But I will accept Suzaku back on one condition." Lelouch looked up quickly as Genbu took a pause. "If you break up with my son, ending that dishonorable marriage, and get rid of that bastard of a child you hold inside of you I will forgive you and Suzaku is a true Kururugi again."

Lelouch could feel rage building up inside of him. He would never agree to this! He could never just abandon Suzaku or even his children he could feel moving around with life inside of him. Lelouch clenched his fists together and screamed, "You stubborn old man! I will never leave Suzaku, no matter what you say! Suzaku and I can live without you, it was a mistake trying to ask for your blessing. You don't deserve Suzaku as your son!"

Genbu immediately got up and aggressively tightening his fist around Lelouch's shirt.

"What do you know about Suzaku! ALL YOU DID WAS RUIN HIS LIFE! JUST DIE!" Lelouch could feel his feet barely touching the ground as Genbu held him up from his shirt. Lelouch panicked for the safety of his babies, and slapped the man's hand away. He stumbled back and tried to regain his breath as he slowly looked up at Genbu. A large hand slapped Lelouch across the face, and caused him to fall on the ground with a loud thump. Lelouch touched his stomach and wrapped his arms around it in order to protect it. He wasn't letting Genbu get rid of Suzaku's and his happiness. Just when Lelouch thought Genbu was coming for more, the entrance doors opened quickly with a loud bang. Genbu and Lelouch looked over to the door, only to find a tall man with curly brown hair standing in front of it. Suzaku looked over at his father, but then noticed Genbu towering over Lelouch who was on the floor shaking.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku screamed as he ran towards Lelouch quickly. Genbu had backed away as soon as Suzaku got on the floor as well and hugged Lelouch in his arms. Lelouch buried his face in Suzaku's chest, taking in the comforting smell. Suzaku had really come, he wasn't dreaming. Suzaku felt Lelouch shaking in fear and sobbing as he hugged him.

"What did you do to Lelouch!?" Suzaku screamed at Genbu.

Lelouch kept an arm around his belly and spoke, "S-suzaku, the babies! Are my babies okay?!" Suzaku immediately looked down at Lelouch and panicked, "is something wrong with them?!"

"I fell hard… I could have harmed the babies!" Lelouch grabbed onto Suzaku's shirt tighter as his sobs grew louder. Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's stomach protectively. Genbu soon spoke, "babies? As in there is more than one…one was already unbearable, but two mistakes!" Suzaku turned his face towards his father and could feel the blood in his skin boil.

"Father! I have no idea what was said and done here, but if you so as dare to speak about lelouch or my children in such a way! I will make you regret all your words!" Suzaku stood as he continued to speak, lelouch stayed on the floor as his strength seemed to be gone and he held on to his stomach, trying to protect his children from further harm.

"Suzaku how dare you speak to your own father like this!" Genbu roared.

"Long ago you have been dead to me as my father! To me you are nobody if you can't accept lelouch and I. And you can never deny or forget the fact that the children Lelouch holds inside of him are indeed, your only grandchildren!"

"Suzaku…let's go home..." Lelouch said softly as he gently grabbed Suzaku's arm. Suzaku wrapped his arm around Lelouch's waist and Lelouch laid his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

Genbu stared at the couple trying to exit the room, rage boiled his body, "You're so called _family_ will only bring you misfortune Suzaku! You will come back begging for forgiveness, and when you do I will always remind you of your mistake!"

Suzaku paused at the door and looked back, "The only mistake I have ever done is thinking that you would understand my decisions. As for my family, I don't want to see you ever near them… Because you aren't part of this family."

Genbu was left in the dark empty room, as Suzaku finally left the household with Lelouch.

-back to present-

The morning came and Suzaku got ready to head to his job that day, he was already feeling rage from it. He would rather be home with his wife and children… Than with that demon. He splashed water on his face and as he started to wipe it off with his towel, he noticed Lelouch was right behind him. Lelouch couldn't look Suzaku in the eyes, Suzaku knew something was bothering Lelouch.

"Lelouch what's wrong?" Suzaku asked as he turned around and held Lelouch's hands, intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry…" Lelouch said quietly.

"What are you sorry for Lelouch? Did I hurt you?" Suzaku said panicking

"Thanks to me you couldn't be close to your father…"

"Lelouch! Don't cry! Shesh… It was my decision to be with you. Because I love you…" Suzaku kissed Lelouch's hand where the noticeable gold band wrapped around his finger. "Remember when we got married… when I placed this ring on your finger I vowed I would always love you… And I'm keeping my promise."

"Suzaku…"

"My father isn't going to kill our joy, it's his fault for being a stubborn man and missing out on all this love and happiness."

Lelouch chuckled as Suzaku kissed him all over. Suzaku always knew how to cheer up Lelouch, with his words.

"Promise me you'll be safe" lelouch finally said as Suzaku started to head out the front door.

"I'll be safe, and I'll keep you, Lulu, and Suzu safe as well" suzaku left one last kiss on Lelouch's lips before heading out.

When Suzaku reached the event where he had to escort and protect the Prime Minister he was spoken to by groups of security explaining his duty. Suzaku only did this because it's his job. The Prime Minister was just another client. Genbu soon was seen coming out of a room, and Suzaku felt his body stiffen. His father had aged as well, but he still had that intimidating look. Genbu looked over and noticed Suzaku, Genbu couldn't believe how much his son had grown in the last few years. He spoke, "Please let me speak with my requested bodyguard Suzaku, alone."

Everyone in the room bowed and exited the room without a protest. Suzaku didn't want to speak to Genbu, but if necessary Suzaku was ready to leave. Genbu broke the silence, "Suzaku…" Suzaku looked up at his father.

"Prime Minister if you have some worries about today's event please tell me."

Genbu shook his head and walked over the desk.

"Are you still with Lelouch? How are my grandchildren?"

"I have no need to tell you about my family, it's not every professional at this moment."

"Yes, you are certainly right. Perhaps I can visit later outside of work in order to discuss further."

"I'm sorry but you will do no such thing!" Suzaku looked intensly at his father.

"I see." Genbu replied as he looked away from Suzaku and started to walk out of the room.

The event had ended and Suzaku was free to go. Suzaku couldn't wait to get home with his family. True happiness radiated from him from just imagining Lulu and Suzu wobbling to get to the front door in order to greet him. Then Lelouch comes up and gives him a welcome home kiss. He honestly thought he was the luckiest man alive.

Suzaku opened the door to their household and pretty soon he could hear Suzu scream, "Papa home!" And there they came, Suzu running wobbly as he could, while Lulu staggered behind losing his balance more. Suzu hugged Suzaku's leg once he had reached his father. He jumped up and down in excitement. Lulu whined as it took him longer to reach Suzaku. But before he could finally take hold of his father, he stumbled and landed right on his face. Dropping his pacifier from his mouth, Lulu quickly started to cry as he looked up at Suzaku. Lelouch came running into the room once he heard Lulu cry, "What's wrong Lulu?!"

"He just fell while trying to greet me haha." Suzaku with Suzu in his arms went over to carry Lulu as well. Lulu buried his face in Suzaku's shoulder once he finally was in his father's arms.

"Lulu is having a harder time learning to walk than Suzu, I have been trying to make him walk more." Lelouch said with a sigh. Lulu looked over at Lelouch and started to look around the room, "chu chu…." Tears started to form in his eyes as he continued to speak. Lelouch looked down and noticed just what Lulu was looking for. He bent down and picked up the lost pacifier, "is this what you're looking for Lulu?" Lulu saw the pacifier in Lelouch's hand and reach for it, "Chu!"

"Wait Lulu, let me go clean it for you." Lelouch walked back to the kitchen with the pacifier, Lulu whined and started to move around in Suzaku's arms, ""M-ma…" Very soon Lulu started crying loudly, Suzu saw Lulu cry and started to cry as well. Suzaku rushed to the kitchen with the crying babies. Lelouch was just about done with cleaning Lulu's pacifier when Suzaku came in.

"Here you go Lulu" he placed the pacifier in Lulu's mouth, Lulu immediately stopped crying. Suzu had also stopped once Lulu stopped crying and sucked on his thumb.

"Suzu don't suck on your thumb." Lelouch took Suzu's thumb out of his mouth quickly.

"You're so good with kids Lelouch." Suzaku said as he kissed Lelouch.

"Welcome home Suzaku." Lelouch purred as he kissed Suzaku back. Suzu and Lulu in Suzaku's arms whined a bit from being squished between their parents.

"What's wrong you two?" Lelouch chuckled as he pinched both kids on their chubby cheeks.

"Ma ma!" Suzu let out as he reached for Lelouch. Lelouch carried the small boy in his arms and kissed him all over. It caused Suzu to start giggling.

"I'll go play with them while you make dinner." Suzaku mentioned as he caressed Lelouch's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Lelouch replied as he grabbed Suzaku's hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll tell you how it went later once this two go to sleep."

"Okay…" Lelouch handed Suzu to Suzaku and started to work in the kitchen. Suzaku went into the living room and placed the babies where their toys were laid in the floor. Suzaku sighed to himself as he laid on the sofa. Today was just very stressful, he had to be around his father all day after not seeing him since that day. Why did he want to know about Lelouch and the kids?.. Suzaku felt uneasy as he continued to think about it. Just then he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down and noticed both twins were around him.

"What do you troublemakers want?" Suzaku chuckled out. They laughed and wobbled away, Lulu gave up halfway and laid down on his butt. Suzu went to the toy box and pulled out a brown bear. Lulu saw it too and crawled over.

"Ruru here" Suzu said as he gave Lulu the stuffed bear. Lulu giggled and hugged it close. Suzu wobbled over to his toy cars and sat down next to them. The twins were both entertained on their own, so Suzaku got up and started to leave the room, he wanted to see if Lelouch needed any help. Lelouch was tasting the food from the pot when Suzaku peeked inside the kitchen. Before Lelouch could do anything else Suzaku had wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist.

"Hello Suzaku." Lelouch let out with a chuckle.

"Lelouch I missed you so much today, I wanted to hold you today and spoil you with kisses." Suzaku proceeded to kiss Lelouch all over his cheek and neck.

"A-ah Suzaku… I have to feed the kids.." Lelouch moaned.

"Lelouch stay a little bit longer in my arms." Suzaku at that point had his hand under Lelouch's apron and shirt and started to tease Lelouch's nipples. Lelouch melted into Suzaku's touch and looked to his side in order to kiss Suzaku. Suzaku met with Lelouch's lips and started to kiss passionately.

"Suzaku… N-no more…" Lelouch let out.

"Lelouch…"

Just then when Suzaku's was about to reach inside of Lelouch's pants, cries were heard from the living room. Lelouch and Suzaku froze up, looking towards the direction of the living room. Lelouch got out of Suzaku's arms and fixed his shirt quickly. Suzaku followed after him, until they had reached the living room. The sight they saw was Suzu crying on the edge of the sofa and Lulu on his belly crying with the pacifier hanging out of his mouth. Lulu and Suzu noticed their parents standing in the doorway.

"Mamaa!" Suzu let out as he quickly wobbled towards Lelouch.

"Ma ma ma!" Lulu screamed as he tried to get up.

Lelouch carried Suzu and once Lulu wobbled over he also proceed to carry him as well.

"Mama gowe.." Suzu said quietly as he calmed down.

"No Suzu mama is here, don't cry." Lelouch replied as he kissed them both on the top of the head. Suzaku chuckled as he saw the twins calm down and bury their faces in Lelouch's chest. Suzu sucking on his thumb and Lulu sucking on his pacifier while clinging onto Lelouch's shirt.

"I can see who they happen to favorite more." Suzaku said.

"I don't know why they act like this when we aren't with them. They look for us and start crying." Lelouch replied.

"Maybe because they love their mama very much. Just like how papa loves mama too." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's lips tenderly. "Now let's go eat, i'm starving." Suzaku let out as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yea lets."

They all had a great time that afternoon until it was finally time for everyone to go to bed. Lelouch placed Lulu and Suzu on their crib next to his bed. The twins had immediately fell asleep after taking a bath. Suzu had stretched himself on the bed and Lulu right next to him was rolled up into a little ball while hugging his teddy bear. Suzaku laid on the bed and gestured Lelouch to do the same. Lelouch laid next to Suzaku and immediately Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, spooning him. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand where their wedding ring rested with his own. "Lelouch, I love you."

"Suzaku I love you too…"

"Why can't we stay like this forever… I don't want to leave you in the morning."

"I wish we could Suzaku, by the way tomorrow i'm leaving Lulu and Suzu at the daycare."

"Hm how come Lelouch?"

"Well Kallen wants me to go with her to her check up, since Gino can't make it."

"Ah yea I forgot Kallen was pregnant. That's fine Lelouch just be safe, okay?"

"Of course." Lelouch replied as he yawned.

"Well let's go to bed now, Tomorrow is another busy day." Suzaku snuggled into Lelouch's neck as he slowly drifted to sleep. Lelouch couldn't help but worry that something was wrong with Suzaku after this morning.

The morning came quick and before Lelouch knew it, he had to get up in order to drop off the twins at the daycare. The appointment was in a hour. Lelouch made sure to leave all his contact information with the women in charge of the daycare. He was only going to be gone for two hours, and then come pick them up. Giving both boys a kiss on the head and making sure Lulu's pacifier was clipped on to his shirt.

"Be good okay? Mama will be back soon."

"Mama.." Lulu and Suzu whined as their mother walked away. Lelouch knew that Lulu would be the first to cry since tears were already appearing on his face. But Lelouch looked back and walked back to the boys, "Be strong for mama, we'll get pudding after I come back."

"Pwdding!" Suzu screamed in joy.

"Mama want pwdding.." Lulu said quietly while tugging onto Lelouch.

"After mama comes back we get pudding okay?"

"K!" Suzu replied, while Lulu just shook his head in agreement. Lelouch was finally able to leave and meet with Kallen. Kallen was waiting right in front of the hospital when Lelouch arrived.

"What took you so long?"

"Kids, they were hard to leave behind."

"Haha Lelouch that's so like you."

It had been three hours since Lelouch left and Lulu and Suzu were eagerly waiting for their mother to come back. Just then a large expensive car had pulled up to the daycare. From the car came out a tall thin man, he looked like a bodyguard for someone. The man arrived to the front door and greeted the women in charge.

"Hello, i am here to pick up Suzu and Lulu Kururugi."

"I'm sorry sir but their mother is suppose to come pick them up." The women replied.

"Their mother has been caught up in something important, so he has sent the children's grandfather to pick them up. Their grandfather, Prime Minister Genbu is waiting in the car for them."

"The Prime Minister!" The women was shocked, she couldn't believe that the Prime Ministers was there grandfather.

"Will you now let me take the children?" The man replied.

"Y-yes, right this way." The women escorted the man to the area where the children played. Lulu and Suzu stared at the tall man in fear once he approached them.

"Little masters your oji-san is waiting for you, let's go home."

"Home?" Suzu replied confused.

"Yes." The man carried the boys and started to head towards the exit. Lulu and Suzu were then placed inside the large vehicle, strapped into car seats by the bodyguard they were ready to leave. Lulu held on to Suzu's hand as they sat in the unfamiliar car. A large man soon came forth to them, the twins had never met this man. Then the man spoke, "Ah my grandchildren, you remind me so much of your parents."

Lelouch rushed out of the car quickly, he had arrived at the daycare.

"I can't believe I came this late, Lulu and Suzu must be crying at this point." Lelouch had reached the front entrance of the building and was immediately greeted by the staff. The women behind the desk spoke first to Lelouch, "Here to pick up someone sir?"

"Yes, sorry i'm late but I'm here to pick up Lulu and Suzu Kururugi."

"Let me check…. Um sir I have been informed that they were already picked up."

"What! Who came to pick them up?!" Lelouch felt his heart drop, Suzaku couldn't have picked them up because then Suzaku would have informed him. His body started shaking and he felt like he was going to faint, who could have taken Lulu and Suzu! And how was it allowed!

"It says here in the checkout section that they were picked up by their Grandfather, Genbu." Lelouch's eye widened and rage overtook his body, "How dare you let that man touch my children! That man isn't allowed near my children!"

"S-sir, i'm so terribly sorry for this, he came in with a convincing story."

"Thanks to your mistake my children could be dead right now!" Lelouch rushed out of the building and quickly pulled out his phone. He found Suzaku on his contact list and quickly dialed.

Suzaku was just taking his break at work when he saw Lelouch's phone call. He picked up,"Hello!"

"Suzaku! Something terrible happened!" Lelouch's sobs could be heard as he spoke. Suzaku immediately felt his blood drain, what could have possibly happened to make Lelouch cry so much.

"Lelouch! What h-happened?! Are the kids okay?! Are you okay?!"

"S-Suzaku, the kids… They're gone, he took them"

"What do you mean gone! Lelouch relax for a bit and tell me what happened! Who did?!"

"You're father, he took them away from us" Lelouch at this point on the other line was crying and sobbing loudly, he had lost his ability to talk further at that point.

"My father…" Was all Suzaku could say before he hung up and dashed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14: The Reunion

Chapter 14 - Reunion.

Genbu's car had pulled up to a small traditional Japanese home, the house was surrounded by many trees all showing different rays of color as they were soon ready to fall. The bodyguard had opened the door to the car and bowed as soon as Genbu came out.

"Make sure no one knows I'm here, not even my son Suzaku must know."

"Yes sir." Replied back the man. Genbu had made his way to the household while his bodyguard carried Suzu and Lulu in each arm. Once inside Genbu spoke, "You can put them down over there, your assistance isn't needed in the household anymore."

"Yes sir." The man put down Suzu and Lulu on a large playpen and then made his way out the room, shutting the doors behind him. Genbu now alone with Suzu and Lulu walked towards them. Lulu hugged his brother's arm as the man approached them. Suzu tried not to cry and puffed out his cheeks at him.

"My my you two have really grown since the last time I saw you." Genbu squatted down and petted the top of Suzu's head. "Your mother and father must be awfully worried about you both, but don't worry oji-san will take care of you today."

"Ma-cha!" Lulu let out as he wobbled towards the man and tugged his arm.

"What's your name little one? I can't be a good oji-san if I don't know what my grandchild's name is." Genbu said as he picked up the small boy and put him on his lap.

"Its Ruru…" Lulu said shyly.

"Lulu?" Genbu replied.

"Hai!" Lulu smiled at the mention of his name. Just then Genbu noticed the brown haired boy walked over and stared at him.

"And what about you?"

"Su-ru!" Suzu puffed out angrily.

"Suru? Hmmm isn't it pronounced Suzu?"

Suzu nodded his head and jumped up and down until he lost his balance and fell back onto his butt. Genbu laughed as he grabbed the little boy's hand and pulled him up.

"Now you two I want you to call me oji-san. O-ji-sa-n"

"J-sa" Lulu and Suzu both screamed.

"We'll work on it later." Genbu sighed. His grandchildren were honestly too cute. Just then Suzu felt his stomach grumble, "J-sa Suru hungwy…"

"Hungry huh? Alright I'm hungry too, let's go see what we can make together." Genbu carried both Lulu and Suzu in his arms as he headed towards the kitchen.

Suzaku had finally arrived home and ran towards the living room only to find Lelouch holding Lulu's stuffed bear and Suzu's favorite car.

"Lelouch I'm home!" Suzaku screamed in order to get Lelouch's attention. Lelouch's face looked awful, it looked like he had been crying for hours, his eyes were all puffed up and red.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch got up and ran towards Suzaku, Suzaku embraced him once he was close. Stroking Lelouch's back in order to calm him down, since Lelouch was shaking.

"They're gone Suzaku! He's going to take them away from us forever!" Lelouch sobbed out.

"I'm going to make sure we get our children back Lelouch! My bastard father won't take away our only happiness."

"I miss them Suzaku… I miss them so much…" Lelouch could barely stay up at that point, his legs had given up on him and Suzaku noticed. Suzaku placed him on the couch without breaking their embrace.

"Let's go get our children back." Suzaku said sternly as he kissed Lelouch on the forehead.

"J-sa!" Suzu screamed as he ran towards his grandfather. Genbu was sitting on his outdoor porch drinking some Green tea when Suzu ran towards him.

"What's wrong Suzu?"

"Flowery." Suzu held up a single flower to Genbu.

"For me?" Genbu replied.

"Hai!" Suzu screamed happily.

"Suzu you shouldn't pick those flowers, your obaasan might get mad"

"Basa?"

"Yup your papa's ma-cha."

"Papa's ma-cha? Where is she?"

"Well that's a long story, would you like to hear it?" Genbu smiled down at Suzu and Suzu quickly nodded yes. Suzu got on Genbu's lap and bounced up and down. Lulu had overheard them and tried to run up to Genbu.

"J-sa! Up up!" Lulu with his pacifier in his mouth screamed.

"Okay okay, come here you too Lulu." Lulu once positioned on Genbu's lap couldn't help but stare up at his grandfather.

"You're obaasan was a strong women, but very kind. She always knew how to keep us all together and she never forgot how important family was. She fell ill though and passed away when your papa was small."

"Basa kind? ...Like ma-cha!" Suzu shrieked.

"Yup, you're ma-cha is very kind as well… Don't tell your parents I told you this story, but I did something awful to your ma-cha."

Lulu and Suzu continued staring at their grandfather.

"A long time ago when you two were still inside your ma-cha, your ma-cha came to tell me he was going to start a family with your papa. I was upset back then because I wanted your papa to stay with me, but you're ma-cha really cared for your papa. I had hurt your ma-cha soon after and no matter what, you're ma-cha would only try to protect you two. Your ma-cha reminded me of your obaasan… And I couldn't believe what I had just done…" Genbu started to feel tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. Lulu and Suzu noticed the tears from their grandfather, and they reached out and touched Genbu's wet cheeks. Genbu felt the tiny hands on his cheeks and looked up at the two smiling boys in front of him.

"J-sa kind, no mowr tears." Suzu replied.

"We wabe j-sa." Lulu soon spoke.

Genbu had never felt so much happiness in such a long time, he could only cry more over the fact that he was blessed and he could share such a moment with his grandchildren. Lulu and Suzu seeing their grandfather cry only caused them to cry as well. Their cries were heard as Genbu hugged them close, and continued to cry.

"Please let me meet with Prime Minister Genbu! I am his son Suzaku Kururugi!" Suzaku screamed at the women at the front desk. Suzaku and Lelouch had driven to Genbu's office building in order to track down where Suzu and Lulu were.

"I'm sorry sir but Prime Minister Genbu isn't in right now. I am unaware of his whereabouts."

"Bullshit!" Suzaku screamed as he banged on the desk, causing the women to scream. Lelouch next to Suzaku grabbed onto his arm and quickly got Suzaku's attention.

"Suzaku let's go… Suzu and Lulu aren't here… We're wasting time."

"Lelouch… I promised you we would find them."

"But Suzaku, they clearly aren't here. Genbu wouldn't bring them to the first place we would expect to look."

"Damn it you're right, let's go." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand as they walked out of the building.

Genbu had finished taking a bath with the children, when he noticed the time on the clock.

"J-sa! J-sa!" Suzu had come out in the new pair of clothes Genbu had bought him.

"What is it Suzu?"

"Ruru crying."

Genbu followed the small boy into the room where Genbu had laid down toys for them. Lulu was rubbing the tears out of his eyes when he noticed Suzu and Genbu enter.

"Lulu why are you crying?" Genbu asked.

"Ruru miss ma-cha… Ruru want to go with papa and ma-cha…" Lulu replied while hiccuping, his face completely soaked with tears. Genbu squatted down to meet eye to eye with Lulu and wiped some of the tears away.

"It is getting late… I would love to be around with you both more, but your parents must be missing you too."

"Go home?" Suzu asked as he walked next to his Grandfather.

"J-sa stay in Ruru and Suru's house?…" Lulu asked shyly.

"Haha I wish I could but your parents might not let me come over again. It's time to say goodbye."

"No! J-sa stay!" Suzu puffed out.

"Okay okay your oji-san will stay." Genbu laughed as hard as he could and hugged both boys. How he wished they could stay like this for a bit longer.

"Let's go to the car now Lulu and Suzu. Time to meet ma-cha and papa." He carried both boys and started to head out of the house. Outside the earlier bodyguard waited patiently for Gebu until the kids and Genbu were seated and ready to go in the car.

Lelouch was clinging onto Suzaku's shirt as he held Lulu's bear and Suzu's car. They had finally arrived back home, but they were not at all happy about it. Without the twins in the household, the house was empty. They had drove to many locations they thought Genbu might be at but no luck.

"What if he got rid of them, Suzaku I can't stop thinking about the worst…."

"Lelouch don't say that, they'll be alright… W-we'll see them again." Suzaku had broken down in tears at that point. He tried to stay tough for Lelouch, but the day had just drained his energy and coming home empty handed only made it worse. Just when they had accepted the loss of their children the doorbell rung. Suzaku immediately got up and Lelouch followed after him.

"Who could that be?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not sure… But i'm not in the mood for company."

Suzaku had been the one to open the door, and the sight they saw. Lulu and Suzu were in Genbu's arms looking innocent and happy as always.

"We home!" Both Twins screamed.

Lelouch felt tears roll down his cheeks again and his motherly instincts kicked in. He quickly ran over and carried both boys in his arms, he kissed them all over and sobbed. His babies were once again with him, he didn't lose them. Suzaku also hugged the twins in Lelouch's arms, his tears at moments sliding off onto the children's cheeks whenever Suzaku kissed them. Just then Suzaku remembered Genbu was still at the door, he stopped hugging the twins and made his way over to where Genbu was. His fists tightened as he looked at his father. Before he knew it, he had lost control of his fist and punched his father in the face.

"You bastard! Don't you know what you did to us! Why did you take our children!"

Lulu and Suzu witnessed their grandfather getting hit and begged Lelouch to put them down. Lelouch did as he was told and both boys quickly ran over to where their grandfather was.

"J-sa okay?" Suzu asked as he looked at the wound.

"Oji-san is okay. I deserved it." Genbu replied squatting down to their level.

"J-sa?" Lelouch and Suzaku said in unison.

"You have some explaining to do-father." Suzaku spoke up sternly.

Genbu was seated on the third person couch, Suzaku sat in front of him in the two person couch. Lelouch had told Lulu and Suzu to wait in their playroom while the adults spoke with one another. The living room was silent and neither man spoke a word. Lelouch had come back into the room with a tray of green teas, three cups exact. He set down the tray on the coffee table, "Please help yourself."

Suzaku noticing the kindness being presented to his father spoke up, "Lelouch how could you be so kind when this man has only caused us harm!"

"I just-"

"Suzaku that is no way to talk to your wife." Genbu spoke up as he took a sip of the tea. "Thank you Lelouch for the tea."

"You're one to talk you bastard." Suzaku replied.

"Genbu? Why did you take Lulu and Suzu from us?" Lelouch said as he sat down next to Suzaku. Suzaku placed his arm around Lelouch's waist and pulled him close protectively.

"I just… Wanted to spend time with my grandchildren one last time…"

"Huh! Didn't you call them a mistake!" Suzaku screamed. Genbu lowered his head. "You have no idea how much we waited to be able to have our own family! Lelouch and I tried so hard to be able to at least have one child. Lelouch had so many miscarriages, and spent endless nights crying himself to sleep!"

"Suzaku-" Lelouch wasn't aware before that Suzaku knew about his crying sessions, he tried so hard to hide it.

"Yes Lelouch I knew…" Suzaku pulled in Lelouch close to his chest, embracing him affectionately. But then Suzaku's attention came back to his father, "When Lelouch was finally carrying your grandchildren, you had the nerve! The nerve to tell Lelouch to get rid of them! Have you no shame, telling a person to get rid of something they worked so hard to be able to have, a family!"

Genbu finally looked up at Suzaku once he had finished speaking, "I-I am sorry… I realized the error of my ways… But when I realized it was already too late. I knew you would never forgive me… Even after Lelouch was so kind to me. I messed up" Genbu face was soaked in tears, he tightened his teeth in order to prevent from crying. Just then Genbu threw himself onto his knees and bowed.

"Please forgive me Suzaku, Lelouch!" His cry echoed through the room. "After spending all day with Lulu and Suzu I remembered what family is and what it's like to be loved! Please forgive this bastard of a father!"

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at Genbu in shock. They couldn't believe Genbu was on their floor asking for forgiveness.

"J-sa!" Suzu's voice was heard from the entrance.

Genbu straightened up and sat on his knees, and looked at the small boys staring right at him. Genbu extended his arms out, and quickly the boys knew what to do. Suzu and Lulu ran towards Genbu and came to embrace their grandfather.

"Lulu! Suzu! We told you to stay in your room!" Lelouch blurted out.

"Ma-cha mean to J-sa!" Suzu screamed.

"Papa mean to J-sa too!" Lulu continued.

"But-" Lelouch was at a loss of words.

"Thank you boys, but your parents have every right to be mad at me." Genbu continued.

Lelouch got up and walked towards Genbu, he squatted down and touched Genbu's shoulder.

"I give you my blessing, if my children approve of you. Then so do I." Lelouch said as he smiled at Genbu.

"T-thank Lelouch!" Genbu replied as he continued to weep.

"It might take some time for me to accept you again… But for now i'll allow it" Suzaku had come into the conversation and didn't look at Genbu as he spoke. But Genbu smiled at Suzaku.

"By the way" Suzaku continued to speak.

"Why are you holding my wife like that! You perverted old man."

Genbu had grabbed Lelouch by the waist and was keeping him close. Lelouch was too distracted to even notice the way Genbu was holding him. Genbu laughed loudly, while Lelouch blushed deep red after realizing.

"Haha Lelouch you are still so cute." Genbu said as he continued laughing and patted Lelouch's back. Suzaku was ready to throw a cushion at Genbu but he didn't want to hit Lulu and Suzu by accident.

"Well I guess I should get going, I don't want to cause more trouble." Genbu said as he got up. Lulu and Suzu quickly told hold of their grandfather's pants.

"J-sa stay!" Suzu screamed.

"J-sa…" Lulu looked like was about to cry.

"I wish I could, but oji-san has work to do at home. What if I come over tomorrow morning?" Genbu said as he looked down at the boys. Lulu and Suzu pouted at first, but then they agreed to their grandfather's proposal. "Good boys." Genbu squatted down and petted both boys on the to of the head. Lelouch and Suzaku escorted Genbu to the front once he was ready to go. Suzu was reaching for his tiny shoes as Suzaku and Lelouch spoke to Genbu.

"Suru go too!" Suzu said.

Suzaku heard Suzu and quickly picked him up, "Where do you think you're going little trouble maker?"

"Suru go with J-sa!" Suzu screamed as Suzaku continue to hold him in his arms, Suzu's face was ready to just cry away.

"Suzu you have to stay here." Genbu petted Suzu's head as he continued to speak. "You have to watch over your ma-cha and be a strong boy, okay?"

Suzu sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Okay…"

"Well I'll be going for real now, goodnight Suzu and Lulu. And goodnight Lelouch… Suzaku."

"Goodnight Genbu, thank you for coming" Lelouch replied.

"Nighty night J-sa" Suzu said as he waved. Lulu waved goodbye as well.

"Goodnight… Father." Suzaku was the last to reply right before Genbu could close the door behind him. Already outside Genbu couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked over to his car. He sighed and looked up at the dark sky lit with stars, "Our son grew up to be a great man… I hope you can see it from above, my wife."


End file.
